The Dartmouth Diaries
by AnOldFfnFriend
Summary: Re-posted! Previously 2,500 plus reviews. Bella finds herself in the firing line between lust, love & her very life. What will she choose? Contains graphic and strong language from the start. 18 and up only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A bittersweet smile crept across my face. In a few short hours, I, Isabella Marie Swan would be attending Dartmouth College. Not under the once assumed circumstances, per say, but I would be attending none the less. That fact filled me with both joy and a disturbing amount of emotional baggage that I hoped would not resurface for any great length of time.

Steadying my thoughts, I focused my attention on my newly acquired apartment. It had been one of the perks of deferring my studies for three years and offered the opportunity to save a little money, secure a down-payment, and restore my sanity from what had been a difficult few years. I could finally afford my own place and better yet, my own independence.

The place was a little fancier than I might have liked, though the clean lines and minimal decor were still to my taste. After a few coats of paint and some finishing touches, I was sure even Alice would be proud.

Who was I kidding? She'd have this place turned inside out and re-designed within an hour, but then again, I wasn't the fabulously fashionable Alice; I was me.

I chastised myself for the mental slip. Sure, it had taken me three days, two nights and a huge pot of coffee to finally inject some personality and color into the apartment, but I did.

_And I did it my way_, I thought with a smirk. That was something my old best friend Alice could never do – see something from my point of view.

I picked up a fresh towel and sauntered through to my new bathroom, one of the factors that sealed the apartment deal. It was perfect. Large, clean, crisp tiles; spacious, yet calming, very traditional and the shower. Oh my God, the shower was heaven. I threw my pants to the floor and shrugged out of my tank top while simultaneously starting the jets. I jumped inside and let out a low moan as the water greeted with a warm embrace.

My muscles were tense. Between the six and a half hour drive to Dartmouth and the strain of reaching and painting the high ceilings, my body was in dire condition. I let the water cascade down my back and turned the heat up, allowing the jets to work over my aching muscles.

My mind began to wonder over to the soldier – no – Major, who had stolen my fantasies; confident, controlled, and charismatic. He was a real man. I poured some body wash and began to tease the bubbles across my shoulders and chest. Ever since I had begun reading the journal, the author had completely consumed me. I wondered what he had looked like, what his voice had sounded like. My hands grazed down my body and began to tease slowly, just as I imagined he would. The way he described thrusting his member into his maiden's core was so visual and stimulating. His writing so affluent yet frenzied as he recalled every last detail; it was unlike anything I had ever read.

It had only been in the last year or so that I found a hidden confidence in my own body. My hair had finally calmed down over the years. I kept the length but the revitalized shine became part of a new and improved Bella. My body grew into itself and the extra height seemed to work to my favor and brought my limbs into perspective. No longer awkward and proportionately incorrect, I found myself happy for the first time in my own skin.

The sexual confidence, however, had always been there, pulsing through my veins. My desperate pleas for release tormented both me and my only romantic partner. He had been unable to meet those demands during my developing years, but once I found the journal and masturbation, life had taken on somewhat of a new direction. It was empowering.

The haunting voice of my ex disrupted my thoughts. "You still don't see yourself clearly," he calmly teased through the pouring water.

"No, Edward. You don't see me clearly. You never saw me clearly," I huffed into the shower. I let out a long, deep sigh of resignation and rolled my eyes. I realized, not for the first time, that I was taking to myself. "Thanks for ruining the moment again, asshole," I tacked on for effect.

I finished washing my hair and thought strategically about the day ahead. Today was going to be my first day at Dartmouth. It had been years since I had truly been left on my own. My last place of education was at Forks High, back in my hometown of Forks, Washington. I had been watched over every minute of my life ever since. It had also been five years since my first encounter with vampires. Five years since I first fell in love with Edward Cullen and only three years since my life had been changed, and not in the way I had once dreamed. As I prepared for the day ahead, I also realized it had been one year since I had fallen out of love with Edward Cullen, once and for all.

I looked over to my alarm clock and groaned; I was already late. I shook my hair out and made my way to the dresser, taking out my trusted skinny jeans. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the way they hugged my curves. Slipping on a simple white tank top and grabbing my backpack, I made my way into the living room. I'd left my black ankle boots by the door next to my leather riding jacket. The Major had been a key role model in helping me to become a more prepared person, but I was still a disaster in the mornings.

Assuming there'd be a coffee shop on campus, I figured I'd treat myself on the way. I'd been emailed a schedule, a map and a list of social events, courtesy of the student body, upon registration. I printed off the schedule and map but deleted the third email the night it arrived. I didn't have time for social curtness. I did however, find time during the weekend to go to the local bookstore and pick up the last of my required texts. Keeping busy was the key to keeping my sanity, so long as it didn't involve people.

I slipped on my boots and jacket and hurriedly my way outside to my bike. It was a my pride and joy but was few decades old. Then again, I always did have an appreciation for the classics.

_Classics? More like the antiques_, I thought wryly to myself.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Even though it had been three years to the day since I last saw the Cullen family, it didn't mean they didn't consume my thoughts almost daily. I had pushed my father Charlie to the end of his tether with my inability to let go after they left town. Six months later, he finally snapped. I'd never been more terrified in my life. Even facing James, a vampire hunter who wanted to drink my blood dry, seemed like a walk in the park compared to watching Charlie break down. Seeing his beet-red face while he and my mother fought endlessly over what to do with me broke what was left of my shattered heart.

"She might as well be dead. In fact, Renee," he sneered at my mother, "I wish she was! At least she'd be at peace."

My mother, for the first time in existence, was speechless; but she didn't disagree.

My parents had both looked up from their argument to find me standing in the living room archway of Charlie's home, frozen with shock. The shame, guilt and embarrassment of their quarrel was clearly written across my face. I realized then and there that my behavior in the previous months had been no better than what Edward had done to me. I was quickly destroying those around me, piece by piece, with my selfish haze. I refused to give in to the pattern of destruction any longer.

My mom had stayed for a few more weeks before making her way back to her husband Phil, and Charlie? Well, Charlie took a little longer to convince that things were going to work out in the end. It took a another year of intensive counseling to finally work through my issues, and even though wasn't quite back to who I used to be, I was somewhat proud of where I'd evolved.

The look of pride on Charlie's face when I told him I'd been accepted to Dartmouth was one of the happiest memories. We both broke down into very un-Swan-like tears and held onto each other for dear life. We both knew what it meant — it wasn't just Dartmouth; it was the progress I had made. It was us finally moving forward — we just didn't need to admit it out loud.

A week later, he told me that he and Sue Clearwater had been planning to move in together. After finally admitting that they both enjoyed more than each others' company, and yes, I still cringed at their description of the impending relationship. Charlie sold his house, retired from work, and spent his time down on the reservation. If only he knew exactly what I meant when I told him I was happy that he was 'safe and well looked after'.

I glanced up as I pulled into the parking lot, barely aware that I had even arrived. A few heads instinctively turned to the purr of the engine as I parked next to another bike, one much nicer than my own and probably a lot more expensive.

"Well, someone has good taste," I mused as I fixed my helmet to the back of the bike and locked up.

Making my way toward the building, I let out a deep gasp as I finally paid attention to the scene before me. Hundreds of students were grouped together outside an enormous building complex laughing and joking. It suddenly hit me in the pit of my stomach that this was it; I was here. As I let out a deep breath I reminded myself that it was time to move on and took the first step forward.

Pushing onward, I made my way to the back of a large lecture hall and took my seat, making sure to leave my bag on the empty seat beside me. I wanted everyone to known I had no intentions of making friends while I was here. I opened my bag and took out my new laptop. It had been a gift from Charlie and Sue. They had thrust it upon me before I left in an embarrassed attempt to wish me well. After telling Charlie it was inappropriate and he had already done so much for me, I realized that it wasn't entirely for my benefit. The pleasure they took from giving me something to help with my studies was a gift in and of itself to them. I graciously accepted and had filled it with music and movies in anticipation of my move. Today, however, I would start to fill it with notes and essays.

The professor entered, an elderly man, dressed in slacks and tweed. He seemed neither here nor there as he tottered around his desk. After fluffing his papers for the longest duration, he finally began to teach. Halfway through the lesson, he finally decided to introduce himself as Mr. Elgan and proceeded to finish the second half of the lecture on an entirely different topic than in the first. I looked around the now filled lecture hall and could see that I was not the only person who seemed quietly confused by his teaching method. After jotting down a few more notes, he referenced a few books we should read, which thankfully I did own and had already read.

As the first class rolled to a halt, I decided to make my way to the cafeteria after missing my morning coffee stop, when I tripped on the second to last step of the lecture hall and landed against a rather soft wall.

"You okay, there?"

I looked up to find that it was not a wall I had walked into, but rather, a beefy looking Jock. Tall, dark, messy blond hair and piercing green eyes. I admit, he was a good looking man-wall to fall into, but wasn't my type.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Just clumsy," I trailed off as I patted myself down. He would never find out how true my words were.

"Oh, okay. First day?"

I looked around. Sure enough it was just me and him left in the lecture hall.

"Yes," I growled somewhat defensively, remembering where I was.

I was past my comfort zone, and if we continued talking, I would invariably be attached in some sort of amicable friendship with this guy for the rest of the year, something I did not want to encourage.

"That was a stupid question. I'm Ben, by the way," he encouraged, holding out his hand. "Are you going to the cafeteria?"

"No, I'm meeting someone," I lied, leaving his hand mid-air. I'd grown out of the usual introductions of "Isabella, but you can call me Bella." Somehow out of high school, it took on an entirely different connotation.

"Oh." He paused, obviously noting my eyes looking to the door fleetingly. "Are you seeing, I mean meeting someone?"

And so it begins, I thought sarcastically.

"Yes. My boyfriend." I bluntly responded, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Ben. I'm sure I'll see you around."

I made a hasty exit. No matter how long or short the conversation with members of the opposite sex, it always seemed to end up in the same place, did I have a boyfriend?

I was not so ignorant to the advances made by boys, guys, men or on the rare occasion, women. I knew my doe-like eyes and pouty lips appealed to them. The innocent look of my face paralleled with the body of a woman; I'd been told in the most vulgar of fashions what members of the male sex would like to do to me. Occasionally, a real smooth talker would try to tell me that he could please me in ways that my "boyfriend" couldn't, that he was the better guy and to give him a shot. I always rolled my eyes and always walked away, usually after a swift right-hand punch.

Like any of those guys would even come close. "Your not even the right species, jackass," I continued to rant to myself.

I made my way to a small coffee shop and ordered two large iced coffees. I was back in the same lecture hall after the break and no doubt would need plenty of coffee to get me through this next lesson. I took a long walk around the grounds, hesitating to stay in one place for too long for fear of awkward small talk before finally making my way back to my seat. Settling back in, I resumed my previous notes. Does Mr. Elgan have any idea what he's talking about? I wondered as I got comfortable. I looked up to the board, and realized that no, he didn't.

The day was already speeding by, and I was looking forward to going home. It had been a few days since I had read over my journal and what with the move and all, I felt like I had neglected the Major. I missed him more than I'd have liked to admit. His handwriting was an elegant script in a faded brown leather tome with torn binding; it was obviously heavily used and once loved. After losing myself in the text on many occasions, it was clear the book had been places; it had traveled and seen sights I could only wish to see. The owner was cordial, experienced and utterly charming. I had found the book online and bought it purely on want. It was a beautiful book to look at it and had attracted me somehow. It was only when it arrived and I had read through the notes that I realized was a true treasure I had stumbled across. Yet half of it was missing.

I had quickly contacted the previous owner to find out if there had been any other sections or books or artifacts of a similar nature to go with this book, and after a few lengthy discussions, the owner hesitantly sent me a short collection of inserts for the journal. The same eloquent script flowed through the newest of pages but neither spoke of where or who he was but rather, only of his want, his needs and his desires. It was a sexual journal of sorts and was completely fascinating – even more compelling than the last. The two parts lay side by side in my bedside cabinet seeking my full attention, whether I was near or far.

The sound of people rustling woke me from my daydream, and I hastily picked up my backpack and made my way out of the class. It was only once I felt the cool air that I realized I was free. Confidant that I had made it out of the way of my classmates, and possibly Ben, I made my way down the steps cautiously and headed for the parking lot.

Oh my!

There, caught in my vision, was the firmest ass I'd ever seen, tightly clad in well-worn Levi's and cowboy boots, he certainly stood out from the crowd. The owner of said derrière was tall, yet stocky. He had to be a teacher, no student had whatever that was. Beneath his leather jacket I could make out a set of broad shoulders and a well-defined figure that captured my interest like no other, but it was his messy blond locks that made me gasp. Even from behind he was perfectly angelic. The way the sunlight flickered through his hair, I found myself speechless for the first time.

My assailant quickly pulled on his helmet and straddled his bike; the same one I had admired just this morning. My thoughts at this point were anything but sin-free as I envisaged joining him for a long ride on the back seat, tugging fearlessly to remove his jacket to get closer to him. As the bike pulled away, I realized I was not the only female, or male, in the vicinity that had been attracted, or rather distracted, from such a sight.

"Well, Major, looks like I have a body for you to borrow for my fantasies", I lustfully mused as I watched the bike move quickly into the distance.

As I rode home, I tried to think back to the last time when a guy had captured my attention and genuinely couldn't. Edward was had been perfection. Impossibly, inhumanly beautiful. His boyish good looks made me weak at the knees as a teenager, but as a woman, this blond haired stranger had me positively swimming in my panties. As I started the bike up, I thought ahead to the journal and made my way home, weaving through traffic, as I tried to figure out what this could mean.

Once home, I curled up on the couch in my pajamas. I had started keeping my own journal shortly after reading the Major's. My therapist said it was a fantastic idea and went on to enthusiastically describe how writing down my immediate thoughts would be beneficial during the healing process. He commented on how I spoke of the "coven" and "vampires" and that they were indeed beautiful metaphors for the control issues and low self-esteem I was facing in my previous social grouping. I stopped listening to his psychological bullshit a along time ago. If only "he" knew that too.

Once I had poured out my thoughts, I could be sure of was how familiar it felt to write, almost like I was writing to an old friend, someone who understood me and that "vampire" was a 'metaphor' for actual bloody vampire. On occasion I would read back over the entries, only to find it almost fictional myself. My life had been filled with so many unbelievable events already, I shuddered to think of what the future would hold. I stopped going to the therapist a few months ago, but continued with my journal.

Without thought or hesitation, I wrote down the day's events quickly and honestly. The tall blond stranger on the bike took a front row seat in my visions as I wrote down line after line of unconscious thought and quickly thereafter tried to make sense of this new revelation that maybe I could date one of my own kind after all.

I sought out the healing power from writing my innermost thoughts to my new friend. It was a hell of a lot cheaper. I mirthlessly laughed to myself as I paused in thought, once again distracted by my new interest. I supposed this would be the closest to my thoughts Edward would ever be able to get. I tried not to think anymore of what he would make of my thoughts, I knew he wouldn't like what I have to say. Truth be told, I wasn't the shy, overshadowed little girl called Bella that was in love with a vampire named Edward. I had grown up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first week at Dartmouth had gone by in a blur. It was already Saturday morning, and the homework had been steadily collecting throughout the week. I looked at the clock and realized that after finishing my final essay, I had been staring at the journal blankly for an entire hour. I'd been writing more in the last few days than I had for a while, but I still wasn't sure if that was a definite sign or not.

I put the pen down. I said I wasn't going to do this. I was going round in circles, torturing myself over answers I knew deep down I would never win. I threw on my riding jacket and boots; if there was one way to clear my head, it was the open road.

I started riding motorbikes when my faithful truck finally gave out and died. Jacob, a childhood friend, had been working on a bike in his garage when I went down to ask about a truck replacement but the bike captivated me. It was a vintage model, probably the same age as my truck and, to be honest, the thought of Edward's face if he ever saw me racing around Forks with nothing but two wheels and a seat, made me laugh and was enough to seal the deal.

Soon after, my first bike found itself in the scrapyard due to old age. I just went out and found an alternative version which was similar. It was newer, cleaner and faster, and I loved it immediately. Jacob was annoyed when I didn't buy another bike from him. I tried to remind him that everything in his scrapyard was strictly primitive, and I wanted something that wasn't dead or dying, no pun intended. He was even more frustrated when I told him for the final time that, "No, Jacob! You won't be riding me anytime soon either." Thankfully he imprinted shortly afterward but only after a summer of following me around like a lost puppy.

After a throwing on a few coats of mascara and lip gloss, I decided to make my way to the outskirts of town. I had driven by a quiet bookstore on Thursday and decided to try and investigate further. Apart from the journals, it had been quite a while since I'd read anything fictional and could actually do with the distraction right now. Pulling up to the bookstore, I spotted two bikes parked side by side behind a jeep. I decided to fill the remaining space between them. Cozy, I giggled as I stepped off.

I took my helmet off and shook my curls out, congratulated myself on choosing today, of all days, to wear a little make up and smirked as I reached under my jacket and yanked my tank top down as low as possible, given that I was stripped bra less underneath. I pulled the zipper down slowly, exposing an illegal amount of skin, and stepped off the bike. Skinny ass jeans. Check. Low heeled boots. Check. Do I look like a guy's wet fucking dream? Check.

I made my way across the road and into the store knowing my assailant was near. The ding of the bell didn't alert anyone to my presence. So much for making an entrance. I was sauntering over to the history section, which was one of my favorites, when I stopped dead in my tracks, facing not one, but two golden saviors.

Good God; I've died and gone to heaven.

I assessed the situation quickly, and judging by the similarities, I assumed they were brothers, but I had wished they were twins. The one on the left stood shorter but was sporting the same well- worn Levi's and delicious cowboy boots from Monday. The one on the right, however, caught my attention too, if that was even possible. If I thought Mr. Ducati was heavenly, then Mr. Ducati's brother was totally wicked.

Rather than his brother's tangled blond hair, his fell into perfect, delicate, curls. It was a beautiful contrast to his masculine attire. I just wanted to run my hands through his hair and beg him to take me against the bookcase. I made my way around the shelves, playing a private game of hide and seek. Peeking through, I could see they were immersed in my favorite books. Was there anything more tempting than a man with a book?

Looking past the similarities, I could see the subtle differences. Both were quite masculine, the epitome of the perfect man. Mr. Ducati was a little shorter than I first thought, a little stockier than I'd first noticed and that's where my thoughts drifted to his friend. I just couldn't take my eyes off him. I felt drawn to him in a way I couldn't begin to describe. It was almost like I knew him, he seemed relaxed, like we were somehow connected. Hell, I didn't know, I just wanted him to turn around! I begged to see him closer, I'll never want after another man again. Please, just turn around. He stood to his full height but still he did not turn.

I was beginning to think of every way the Major before me could take me. Dodging behind a poorly organized presentation, I peeked over. Every time I moved, they seemed to betray me and sadly I didn't seem to be getting any closer. It was downright frustrating and, to be honest, as perfect as the view was from behind, I wanted to see his face, his eyes. The eyes were the key to the soul, and I felt this man was stealing mine as I stood alone in a bookstore.

**Emmett's POV**

Damn, I hate these places. A bookstore. Were they even serious? The whole reason for this vacation was to fit in some man time – some fun time, and this wasn't it. So there I stood in a tiny bookstore, waiting on these two fuck-wits to decide what we were gonna do next. I couldn't bring myself to look at the books. Surely there must be a computer around here somewhere. I tried looking in the back but was soon cornered by a group of giggling schoolgirls; which just didn't seem all that enthralling today. Making a hasty retreat, I walked back into the main section of the library, that's when I saw her. Well, her ass. Might be human, but that's a mighty impressive ass.

"Consider my attention grabbed", I muttered under my breath, and I leaped off in the same direction.

She shot directly sideways into the nearest aisle and instinctively I followed her. That's one fast ass, what's she doing? It was like watching a private game of hide and seek. It didn't take long to work out she was lusting after the terrible Texans and had not seen me at all. Perfect. Unsure of where this little disturbance was going, and how she seemed to be keeping a safe distance away – I decided to follow her a little longer. She kept peering over books or slipping into hidden isles and, to be honest, I hadn't been this intrigued by a human since, well, since Bella?

Oh, hell no!

If I didn't know any better, standing before me was Bella Swan. Trying to quickly place her age, I haphazardly started counting backwards on my hand. 21, 20, 19, 18…Holy Shit! In, oh God, a leather jacket, tight jeans and heels looking like she just stepped out off a magazine cover. She looked quite fuck-able. The thought alone made me cringe. Little sister, Little sister, Little sister. I looked up again and caught her face on by accident.

Holy shit, I could smell her arousal from here. Little sister, Little sister, Little sister! I looked up again. She didn't even see me? If I didn't know any better, she wasn't in the right frame of mind just now. She was led by the dance of the snatch, I sniggered to myself. Her actions seemed downright driven by lust and the girl was on a mission; I was kinda proud. Screwed, but proud.

I looked over to Jasper. He looked a little tense, but then again, when wasn't he? I didn't doubt he was fighting off some serious waves of desire from Bella. I sniggered again, unable to keep my pleasure to myself. I took two more steps forward and noticed Bella had run out of hiding places. Standing in the clearing, I could see her fumbling with her hands, looking fleetingly to the door, no doubt assessing an escape route; I wondered if she realized who she was watching? She tried to scramble for the entrance, well, well, well, not if I can help it.

Weaving my way behind the front row, I made my way over to the door, still standing with a clear view ahead of me but fighting to keep hidden from Bella's view. If this works, trust me baby sis—, it will actually make up for not having you about for so long!

**Jasper's POV**

Staring up at the books, I struggled to find one I hadn't read a million times already. It was my intention to come here, but I couldn't decide what I wanted.

Peter looked sideways to me and softly murmured, "Its okay, take your time."

His words were always laced with double meaning, like he knew I wasn't reading the books, just brushing them over in my hands. If I was ever in any doubt, the shit-eating grin on his face meant something was going to go down and soon. Great, I groaned and placed the book back and reached for another, just what I needed today.

A flurry of brisk air circled around the shop as the front door opened. The bell dinged, but no one moved. The trail quickly swirled around the room, teasing and tempting me, it was almost floral. I could never recognize scents well, but I could make out subtle hints of magnolia. My mouth began to fuse with venom, and I shifted my thoughts aside and regained composure, but when I swallowed I was hit by an overwhelming amount of lust.

Without moving, I muttered low frequency to Peter, "Are those school girls back?"

"No, why?"

"Cause someone nearly brought me to my fucking knees with pure lust."

He chuckled. Fucking chuckled. Like someone forcing their emotions up me wasn't an invasion enough, they had to do so with the force of a bulldozer. I made no further comment. Clearly he was in one of his strange moods today. I couldn't be bothered with his shit. Between his devious comments and Emmet bored slash Emmet fucking Rosalie slash Emmet wants to play video games or go hunting, this was shaping up to be a pretty shitty vacation.

"Oh for the love of God."

Peter looked up to me, no doubt questioning my random outburst.

The scent had hit me harder than any other. Blood could not match. The sweet smell of a woman. Who happened to be highly aroused and, if I was not mistaken, it was said lady throwing lust at me by the truck load. I swallowed the venom. I had my share of women, but none has ever caught me off guard like this one. I dare not touch. My body was in turmoil. Do I fight or fuck? The scent was like the sweetest nectar. Could pussies sing? Was she my La Tua Pussy? Who was I to resist? I groaned inwardly again, my erection now painfully tight against my jeans.

Alice leaving had been a blessing in disguise. No more slacks, shirts and turtlenecks. I burnt the lot the moment she closed the door behind her. Somewhere between sixty years of marriage I had forgotten who I was and became some pansy ass preppy prick. It didn't take long to go back to my roots and dig out my faithful boots and jacket. Yeah, it's a little James Dean, but what do I care? It's obviously working for the broad behind me.

I was slowly working my way into a frenzy, a fantasy. Her scent and her emotions were both stronger than anything I had ever encountered, it was intoxicating. I'll be damned if a vampire had made me feel anything close to what this, this human was doing. I hadn't even seen her yet. I sighed as I realized the illusion would be over before it began. My command had been strengthened, but the idea of fucking a human was not appealing. Bella maybe, I wasn't sure. She was ex-wife's best friend, my little sister I think. We'd spoken all of about two times, both during the whole James fiasco, but she was captivating, different from the rest.

She fascinated me entirely. Her emotions were never matched her thoughts and were always keen but never imposing. I often wondered if she had a death wish, or if she was just an angel in disguise. She was always too smart for Edward and his self-loathing ways. In some way, our leaving had probably been for the best. Even if it was my fault. The amount of love she always eluded was almost amusing, and I was immediately consumed by guilt and pleasure?

My thoughts were distracted by another wave of powerful amusement, and I stood upright.

"Emmet", I growled. "I'm so not in the mood for your fucking games today."

**Peter's POV**

It was about time he phoned. He should have called two months ago for this visit. He always did take his sweet ass time. Then when he got here, all he's ever talked about was that bloody bookstore for two weeks now. Yet every time I ask him if he wants to go, he rereads some shit from the house. So finally, here we were. About time. I didn't need to be an Empath to work out the mood Jasper was in. He was fucking pissed. As long as Emmet stayed out of it this would be the best fucking reunion.

I remember thirty years ago like it was yesterday. The picture was fucking hilarious. Jasper was going to be in for the ride of his life. We all knew that he and Alice were a temporary arrangement; they were never mated. Truth be told, Jasper's companion had only just been born. A human, ironical. It would take some time before he found himself in the right state of mind to be ready for her and probably, she was going to be ready for him when the time was right. Sure, it was never an easy ride in our world, but I'm not gonna lie to him when he asks if I knew all along. I always see. He's gonna have to fight and fight hard to keep this one, but it'll be worth it.

My spider senses were tingling, and I couldn't suppress the shit-eating grin across my face. Fuck don't look at me like that Jasper, this is for your benefit, not mine, but I might as well enjoy the ride while I can. I felt the swirl of her scent grab the back of my throat. Fucking respect, Eddie boy, she does smell delicious.

"Fuck, are those school girls back."

Oh! You are so way off the mark there, Jay. School girls? Really, you should be more creative, and gain a better way to hide your wood, for fuck's sake.

"No, why?" I replied, somewhat composed and unconcerned.

"Cause someone nearly brought me to my knees with pure lust."

Oh, she'll do more than bring you to your knees, bro. The visions I've seen for her newborn year are insatiable. Even you, Jay, won't be able to keep up with this wildcat. I chuckled to myself. You have no idea what you're in for. I'd been staring at the back of this book for five minutes now and thought someone better make a move or I would. It was like playing a silent game of, whoa, what's with the growl?

I looked around to see what Jasper was freaking out over now. This time, when I caught Emmet and his goofy grin, my own smile widened as I realized; finally, we were on the same page. He'd successfully locked Bella down in the corner of the room by cutting off the exit path without being seen. Gotta give the guy credit. He wasn't as straightforward as he seemed. I nodded my head slowly in his direction, while he shushed me and I looked to Jasper to make sure he was still oblivious.

Lets have some fun, fucker.

**Bella's POV**

Shit, shit, shit. I'd left myself thoroughly defenseless. I didn't have a clue what the hell to do next. I. Don't. Date. And I certainly don't swim about in my knickers at the sight of two shit kickers. I had no idea what has come over me. Truth is, I haven't even kissed a guy with tongues. Okay, I haven't even kissed a guy. Only a vampire; and I wasn't sure if that even counted. I was ridiculously virginal, but hey, maybe that'll work in my favor? Excuse me, Mr. Ducati 1 and 2, do you mind if you take me outside? I'll give you both my virginity if you take me at the same time, I sighed.

I cringed at the scrambled thoughts that raced through my mind. Maybe if I turned around now with the doors being just there, I could get out, get home, and take a cold shower. Maybe even consider some sort of game plan. I laughed at the thought. Game plan? Seriously, who do I think I was? I hadn't even got a proper look at these guys, and I can already tell they are way out of my league. Okay, so I had blossomed from ugly duckling into a Swan – Oh sweet cliché –, but I had to be crazy to consider my chances.

I was about to turn away and make my escape when a long husky purr emanated from my assailant.

"You smell delectable," he purred as he turned around and stepped closer to me.

Oh my, you can eat me, I sang in my mind.

He looked me directly in the eyes. He was a little rough around the edges, like he'd had a tough life. He was a little older than I thought, maybe early thirties, but he was undoubtedly beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful. I quickly glanced over to his companion, who seemed to have no interest in the conversation. Maybe if his friend was talking, I might have a chance here I plotted. Come over here, turn around. Let me see you. I looked back to my captor and noticed the conspicuously dark-tinged eyes.

Mother fucker. Contacts. I may not have said it, but my face sure as hell did.

Why can't I just be attracted to normal fucking guys? Why vampires? Is there something about vamps that do it for me? I thought back to the Cullen's: Emmet, Carlisle. Nope, nothing there. I can't say it's the like of the species, maybe I'm not as much of a vamp-whore as I thought but yet here I stood face to face with a real life vampire and no topaz eyes in sight.

I giggled. Oh shit, I actually giggled. I was drunk on lust. Now he's gonna think that was at him and that I was laughing at a big, bad-ass vampire. Oh, God, think of something witty fast.

"Are you gonna eat me?" I asked innocently, my doe eyes wide with anticipation.

No sooner had the words come out than I regretted them. Oh mother-fucker, I'm an idiot. He knows I know.

It had been a while since I had blushed, and now was not the time. The red hue shot up through my skin and across my chest without a moments hesitation. I was mortified. Any sane person would fear for their life. I, however, was freaking-out at the corniest chat-up line ever recited in history; not the warm blood pulsing through my veins in front of a damned bloodsucking vampire.

Unexpectedly, his eyes lit up with amusement. Okay, maybe he likes that kind of thing. Before I had time to consider the next step, I heard a bookcase slam down beside me. I jumped a foot in the air at the sudden intrusion and was greeted by the loudest, deepest, shake-in your-boots laughter which filled the room.

My eyes danced around the room and took in the scenery. I needed to work out what the hell was going on and what I'd missed while my snatch has been making the rounds! Fresh from my lust-induced blindness, reality came crashing down on me. It was Emmett.

I caught his eyes, mine clearly in a state of shock and he rolled over onto his side for a second fit of laughter as he realized I had only just noticed him– he had clearly seen everything, heard everything. Oh my God. Had he not just witnessed the most embarrassing event of my life, I might have been happy to see him, but as it happened I was suddenly aware he must've been here with these two other— Oh, hell no. I looked back to a very amused-looking, human-drinking Ducati 1 and then straight over to Ducati 2.

"Jasper?" I barley choked out.

The realization may have felt like a blow to me, but no doubt my shock, surprise, embarrassment and denial must have hit him like a wrecking ball. He bashfully turned around to face me, obviously almost as unaware of the situation as I was. He almost certainly was hit by a second wave of lust from me. I couldn't help it, really; he looked like an angel, an angel whose wings I wanted to taint. He looked exactly like himself,

yet nothing like how I remember, for standing before me was not Alice's pretty husband, but a bad-ass vampire in leather.

As a second round of blush swept though me, I could hear Emmett teasing, "please let me breathe. Oh! I can't breathe."

Asshole. You'll never breathe again after I'm done with you.

Jasper looked from the floor up, obviously taking in my new form. I could feel his stare as he mentally undressed me. I felt utterly defenseless, for this was no mere Edward "Dazzle Me" Cullen maneuver, this was a complete sexual assault that I was more than willing to submit to. The thought of him visualizing me was enough to initiate a new pool of wetness. His eyes finally reached my face and looked me directly in the eye and smirked.

He fucking smirked?

As my mind stopped functioning, so had my eyes. We were visually fucking each other in a bookstore, and I wasn't altogether sure if this was right or wrong. It didn't take long for it to dawn on me that this was Alice's husband, but judging from the cowboy boots and bulge, this was truly not Alice's husband. At all. Wait? Bulge— Oh, fuck me, he's massive. My eyes locked hungrily on his cock, and I glanced up long enough to see him raise an eyebrow. I bit my lip and fluttered my eyelashes, like I didn't know what I was doing. It's now or never, Bella.

By this point, his friend had made his way fully over to me, and was now leaning just beside me, grin still tacked in place.

"Well," I said, coughing up my confidence, "are you going to eat me?" I finished the question with a little more malice than I meant, this time directing my words to Jasper.

I immediately regretted the words after I had spoken them. He may not have looked like the Jasper I knew, but then again, I didn't know that Jasper at all. I could only assume after all his reassurances, and support he gave me during the James trial, he was my friend then. I knew he struggled with control and I just called him out on it, in a bookstore, bulging in public in front of his mates. Oh, I'm a bitch.

By this point, Emmet had crashed through a second bookcase in absolute hysteria and was causing quite the commotion as people fluttered around to help him up but failed. The guy next to me can smell me. I wanted to die as my dignity tried to join the conversation. Okay, well, not die by a vampire right now, that wasn't what I meant, I quickly recalled in my mind. And Jasper, fuck, was his smirk quickly washed off his face or what.

**Jasper's POV**

"You smell delectable." The words fell easily from Peter's mouth as they always did. I gulped.

He was a crass bastard most of the time, but such a forward flirtation as that surely meant that standing a few feet behind me was a woman worth looking at. Peter didn't openly flirt with just anyone; he was a picky bastard. The intoxicating scent had become increasingly stronger, and my dick was ready to jump forth from my jeans and claim her over the dusty dictionaries on aisle three. I have to stop breathing. I honestly wasn't helping myself here.

"Are you gonna eat me?"

My dick twitched. Hell, yes I'll eat you— for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Just one taste. Please just let me have one taste. Her voice was husky and filled with lust, yet so sweet and innocent. I had barely time to realize who the owner of that voice was before she beat me to the sickest of punch lines.

"Jasper?"

Had it not been for my sensitive hearing, I doubt I would have heard the strangled whisper of one Miss Isabella Swan. It didn't take the waves of pure shock and horror that were being thrown to wake me from my fantasy and realize that the scent I had been lusting for belonged to my brother's ex-girlfriend. My brother's human ex-girlfriend, who we were advised under no uncertain terms we were to never make contact with again, whether voluntary or accidentally.

I turned slowly on my heel, watching the scene before me unravel. Like a car crash in slow motion, I could only watch as we rocketed towards the crash zone. Emmet had fallen about in a fit of mild hysteria causing both panic and alarm throughout the bookstore. Peter, on the other hand, was strolling towards Bella. My Bella.

I let a low growl emanate to Peter. He would take the hint. Back. The. Fuck. Off. I trusted Peter enough to know he would never hurt her, but I couldn't place why I didn't want him anywhere near her.

My eyes followed as his feet walked towards her. I caught sight of a pair of black leather 'fuck me' ankle boots. Nice. My eyes were on autopilot, following the tightest pair of jeans I've ever seen up to a perky set of breasts. The zipper on her leather jacket might as well have been undone for all I cared for there sat on full display a set of perfect creamy breasts I'd ever seen. I took a quick gasp of air in as I dared to look Bella in the eye. Her hair, now lighter and loosely curled, framed her face, and those lips, my God. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, and I immediately wanted to substitute my cock in its place.

I looked up and met her eyes. Bella always had the most beautiful eyes, deep chocolate pools that were now batting their eyelashes in my direction. A hint of a question lay across her brow as she looked to me, telling me it was my move, sucker. I had to admit she had me. I was standing alone in a bookstore, with a hard on. The ball was in her court, and she was quite clearly ready to serve again. I almost hesitated to make my next move. I was limited in my actions but decided to throw in the wild card. I simply smirked at her. Questioning her.

She knew exactly what I meant. I saw the look of anger and indignation that passed across her eyes. That's right, Bella. Is that all you got? I set the bait out there, now let's see if she sinks or swims.

"Well Jasper, are you going to eat me?"

Holy shit! Reel 'em in boys, we have a catch. My dick was now aching. I needed release. I took one step forward. "Now darlin', that wasn't very nice," a second step forward. "We haven't even been properly introduced." I held out a hand, desperate for any form of physical contact. Please take my hand.

She took it gently, the warmth emanating through my own and looked me straight in the eye. I could see fleeting thoughts racing through her mind. I didn't need to be an Empath to tell what she was thinking; Bella always was full of expressions and mannerisms. Right now though, her lust and curiosity were getting the better of us both. Lifting her hand to my mouth, I placed a small lingering kiss on her hand, my eyes never leaving hers. I wrapped my finger gently under her wrist and felt for her pulse and in turn, kissed the underside of her wrist as I watched her melt under my touch. The warmth spread from her hand to my lips and was nearly enough to drive me over the edge.

I took a final step forward without releasing her hand and stood flush against her chest. I could feel her nipples tighten at the cold contact of my body. Her eyes were dancing back and forth waiting for me to finish my maneuverer. To anyone watching, we were simply friends, reuniting, but we knew otherwise. We were playing an intricate game of chess, move by move, Emmet and Peter merely pawns in the game, having been phased some time ago. All that was left standing were the king and queen.

The tension was almost palatable; I raised my index finger and begin to lightly drum her heartbeat on to her wrist. Her eyes widened immediately. She knew she was playing with fire, but to be honest, we were both in too deep to care.

"My name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. " In that moment we both understood the implications.

"Isabella Swan," she replied smoothly.

There was no going back. It seemed Bella was in as deep as I was.

I ran my hands up each of her arms as slow as I could manage before devouring her into a hug. I felt the shiver that ran down her spine flow straight to her dripping core. The heat was unlike any other sensation I had ever felt. Bella pressed herself into me, breathing heavily into my ear,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper."

I let out a low moan. Bella suddenly grabbed my ass with both hands and thrust my dick hard towards her heat. I didn't stand a chance. I came in my pants like a school boy and sent out the waves of lust into her like a wrecking ball.

My head lolled on to her shoulder as I took in her fresh scent. I let out a deep groan that sent another shiver through her. I could feel she was on the edge of her orgasm and the waves of euphoria she was sending out nearly knocked me to my knees. I turned my head into the crook of her neck and swirled my tongue around her earlobe, and further projected my own emotions onto her. Okay, so it was the easy way out, but I was too much of a gentleman to let the lady walk away unsatisfied.

"The pleasure is all mine darlin'." I let my nerveless breath wash across her bare skin. Goosebumps prickled across her neck and open chest.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her shoulders as her knees gave way, supporting her through her climax. It was incredibly erotic and intimate. I had never used my gift this way before, and had only ever shared my gift once with Alice, and it certainly wasn't in the bedroom. She said she felt suffocated by my feelings and preferred not to try it again. I was hurt, but she never knew.

The irony was not lost on me when Bella lent forward and bit hard into my neck, grabbing the back of my hair roughly as she pushed herself in to me in a weak attempt to stifle her moans.

As we separated our bodies, I didn't dare to look around. It had been quite some time since I could hear or feel Emmet and Peter, who had moved out of my line of vision. Bella dropped her hands and smiled. It was the first genuine smile I had seen from her yet, and in that moment, she broke me down with eight little words.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Jasper." With that, she turned on her heel and exited the store.


	3. Chapter 3

m

Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

What the fuck? Bella just walked out the door without so much as a look back? I glanced around the bookstore and found Emmett now cowering under the wrath of an elderly, irate woman. At any other day, I would have found his expression priceless. She was shouting at him in almost vampiric speed and was punctuating every other word by slamming her finger pointedly into his chest. I could feel his emotions from here, he was horrified.

Peter, however, was standing by the window, gazing out over the area where Bella had just stood moments before. I couldn't get a grip on his emotions; they were too fast, too ephemeral to be analyzed. He was one of the few people that could escape my ability and it pissed me off no end.

I took a few hundred-dollar bills out of my wallet and dropped them on the now obliterated bookcase, grabbed Emmett by the arm and looked to Peter, beckoning him to follow suit. We left immediately and made our way out to the bikes. Peter was the first to break the silence that had been created after fuck knows what had just happened.

"Emmett, go make sure she's okay. She's going to need you."

Always so fucking cryptic.

Emmett nodded once and made his way to the jeep. He tore off in the direction of a lingering scent of magnolia and other assorted flowers. I looked to Peter, as if for guidance on what to do next. What the fuck just happened? Peter just got on his bike and handed me my helmet. It was all an act, of course. If I were to crash, the bike would collapse under me. We took off, saddles blazing in the opposite direction, and I wandered aimlessly around the countryside for a short time. I was grateful for the time because I needed time to think. I had bought the bike after Alice left. I loved the freedom of the open road, especially here. The roads were excellent and the scenery beautiful. The weather was always near raining. It was a perfect, larger version of Forks but without the hassle of small town gossip.

I couldn't begin to describe my actions in the bookstore. It appeared not getting laid in a while had finally taken its toll on my sanity. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Was it me? Did I send her my desire? I thought back to how her scent crippled me in the store. Nope. It was all her, all right. What should have been a comforting thought just left me even more perplexed. Did she know it was me? Was it me she was lusting after? I was crazy to believe it was. She was clearly out of my league. If she was cute when she was with Edward, Oh God! Reality kicked in, I reminded her of Edward.

As if the situation wasn't crazy enough, I used my empathic ability to show her what an orgasm felt like while she fantasized about my brother in front of an audience. Holy shit, that's messed up. She must have been embarrassed. Or worse, was she angry? Oh god, please don't make her be angry. This was my fault. She must have freaked out when she looked up and saw me, a complete stranger, instead of Edward. How stupid was I? The desire she had felt for Edward had been determined. It almost brought me to my knees.

I laughed at his reaction when he told me to stay away from her, I thought about the lust she was projecting, and what she could do with it when Edward's face turned even paler. Such a fucking prude. The tension between the two had always been outstanding. Edward's late night teasing sessions didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the household. I always took off on hunting trips, avoiding the disparaging comments which would ensue.

It was starting to make sense now. I remembered back to Phoenix when used my influence on Bella. She hated it. Bella has always been an emotional person, and it was one of the few things she has control over. She must have felt so violated that I used my gift in such a way. I almost slapped myself. I had to make this right. I wish I could say I was acting on behalf of my family, and that was right to an extent, Bella was a Cullen. The love she has for us never wavered. I owed it to her. I had already broken her heart, taken away her family, and now I violated her. She's going to hate me for eternity.

The sun was starting to turn, and dusk was fast approaching. I looked over my shoulder for Peter, but he had already taken the last exit and I was riding solo. I made my way back in to town. Oh, Eddie's not gonna be impressed when he finds out I made his ex-girlfriend come in under three minutes in a bookstore.

I didn't even want to fathom how I was going to make this right. I pulled up to a small florist and went inside. I was immediately hit with a wave of enthusiasm and curiosity. I looked up to the counter and was greeted by a wide smile. Oh great, here we go.

"Can I help you with anything?"

The suggestion was not lost on me. It was useless to fight against the humans. Their persistence was admirable. I flashed a wide razor sharp smile and asked, "Yes, magnolias and lilies. Simple and eloquent. Any price will do."

He took a step back instinctively and rummaged round prepping his workstation. I could hear his heart beating rapidly and my thirst was determined. It wasn't as vivid as Bella's, but was enough to make me nervous. He immediately set to work, and thankfully decided not to mention anything again. I took a card from the side of the register and found a pen. I glared at the paper. I had no fucking idea what to begin to write.

After a few minutes, my phone vibrated. Peter had text, "112 Hope Lane. Bella is going to faint, and Emmett will let you in through the window. Don't stay". I snapped the phone shut.

I took out a note from my pocket, advised the man to save the change and took the flowers with me after writing down a somewhat cordial message. I called Emmett for directions and started driving in the right direction, shielding the flowers from the wind. When I arrived, the window was open.

Emmett sat on the couch holding Bella, she looked asleep in his arms. Emmett had his arms wrapped around her protectively while simultaneously playing on the game station. I looked over to him. Bella didn't seem like much of a gamer to me.

"What, man? Peter called. I picked one up on the way here," he whispered. He didn't look away from the screen.

Even in sleep Bella's emotions were strong. She looked peaceful, but her emotions were anything but. I could feel strong waves of guilt, rejection and fear flowing through her. I couldn't make sense of her emotions. Was she actually scared of me? Even when I attacked her – I shuddered at the feeling— I felt no fear from her. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I had long ago decided I wanted to make amends. I'd spent the best part of last year chasing Victoria and several newborns around the country before I managed to track her down and destroy her. I grimaced at the thought. I knew I was the real threat, but here I was desperate to keep her safe.

I placed the flowers on the table and let the card stand by its side. It was a pleasant apartment, the colors were soothing, calming. I smiled. It was a little more upmarket than Bella would like. I thought back to how she always hated having money spent on her. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Bella had grown up. She was a woman now, and unlike vampires, Bella was susceptible. Plus, we had all put her through a huge change. I made my way back in the living room. She looked like an angel, her hair falling lightly across her face, begging to be stroked. I tried to regain control of my changing emotions.

"Go home, Jaz, I got this," Emmett's voice was protective but still.

I could see he was lost in thought, he was playing Switzerland. I couldn't work out if he was pissed at me or not but I nodded once, and left through the window.

**Bella POV**

I pulled my bike to the side of the road and took the keys out of the ignition. My feet automatically took me in the course of my house. I was way beyond rational thinking right now, and I let out a deep breath as I tried to fight back the tears. I vaguely heard the front door slam behind me before I found myself on the couch. I yanked the throw over my body and let out a sob. One tear fell after another, and before long my body had given out.

I no longer held back and willingly cried. Minutes became hours as I lay there, the previous week had finally come tumbling down around me. I just couldn't control it any longer. The truth was vampires had waltzed back in to my life in less than a week. The walls I had so precariously built were falling around me, and for the first time in years I was thoroughly screwed. I couldn't get a grip on reality, fantasy, or fiction.

I unzipped my jacket and threw it on the floor and sat back. A fresh wave of tears approached. It was too much. All of it. Too much to cope with. Waves of anger washed over me. How dare they? They chose to leave, and now, they want to return. What about me? Haven't they done enough? What about what I want? No one ever asks me what I want. The rage built up inside. I'll be dammed if they treat me like a child, or worse, a joke. Just because I wasn't 1000 years old, didn't mean they could assume I was a child! I could make my own decisions! It's. My. Life.

I stood up, marched over to the wall and planted my fist in its direction. A big mistake. I just volunteered my fist to a wall. I looked over my hand. I could already see the swelling. My anger dissipated immediately upon impact with the wall, and I now regretted my hasty actions. The pain, however, did not compare to the gaping wound in my chest. The years I had spent stitching myself back together, all wasted. I could feel the stitches being removed piece by piece and I let out an urgent wail. Tears failed to appear, and I couldn't breathe. The heartbreak was consuming me, and I didn't have a clue what to do next. I slid down the wall and gasped for breath. My vision was the first to decline as my senses betrayed me. Cold steel arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. Finally, this is it. My angel has come to rescue me.

The blackness consumed me as I gave in. He had finally broken me, beyond all repair. The last of the feelings I had severely hidden deep within me had finally surfaced, and I was indeed the weak human lamb. I had led myself to the slaughterhouse. A cold shiver ran through me and I was briefly aware of my surroundings. Oh god, I couldn't even die right.

I tried to work out where I was. Tight cold restraints held me, and I briefly wondered if I had finally been sectioned. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, so instead I listened. Perhaps I could work out where I was or what had happened. I was tied to a wall, and as my senses came back into focus I started to think over my final thoughts. The bookstore, the wall, the blackness. I must have passed out. That didn't explain where I was now though. The concept of rapid firing shocked me, and I jumped. I snapped my eyes open and was greeted with a backdrop of gleaming topaz eyes. I looked around trying to work out what was going on, when I was lurched forward. I pushed forward against the cold wall momentarily before it finally leaned back. I looked into eyes before I broke down into tears again.

"Please don't cry, Bella."

His voice was the voice of an angel. His plea was my downfall, and a fresh wave of grief ran through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight. In return, he held me tighter still, as if trying to keep me together. I was tucked up on his lap, his arms wrapped around my shoulders holding me like a child. Time passed, I was sure, but I didn't notice. After a while, he loosened his grip and brushed my hair aside.

"I missed you."

His eyes looked somber and serious. I didn't doubt his words for a second. His face flashed briefly with grief. I knew he was trying to hide it. Damn stoic vampire mask. I looked around the room again. We were seated in my living room, but the TV had been silenced. I could see it was still turned on, and the colors danced around the walls. Following a cable from the TV to the coffee table, I could see a controller. He must have put it down when I woke up. That explains the motion sickness.

"Emmet, did you buy me a game station?" I could scarcely contain my giggle.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You got too many books, Bells," he said with a grin.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders.

"I missed you so much too, Emmy bear."

"Yeah, yeah I know, everyone misses me." He puffed his chest out to punctuate his arrogance.

I looked deep into his eyes.

"Emmet, he's—" I took a deep breath. "He's not with you, is he?"

Emmet's booming laugh filled the room.

"Never thought you were the type to love them and leave 'em, Bells," he said, roaring with laughter.

Confusion was written across my face.

"He's staying with Peter. We're sightseeing, but I didn't think you'd be the main attraction." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

My breath hitched. He was here. With them. Emmet, however, was quite oblivious to my panic. I'm not ready. I can't. I won't, I faltered. It was the first time I had admitted to myself that my parody of bad-ass Bella was nothing more than a charade.

"Then again," he continued, "I don't think Jasper was either. You gave him quite a thrill in the bookshop there." With that, he let out another hearty laugh.

Relief coursed through my veins. He's not here. He thought I meant, Oh shit. I could feel the heat rising to my face as I remembered the scene in the bookstore. Emmet gave another laugh, noting my rising heart-rate. Clearly my blush was still just as entertaining. My stomach was my saving grace and gave out a low growl.

"You hiding grizzles from me, lil sis? Come on, let's get you something to eat."

He helped me to my feet, then guided me through to the kitchen. There on the counter was a beautiful collection of magnolias and lilies. They were undemanding and expressive and most certainly not from Edward. He would have bought out the business, I thought begrudgingly. I walked across and took the note that was attached. The handwriting was a beautiful and elegant hand, the words danced across the page, reading:

Dear Isabella, we need to talk. Regards, Jasper.

Oh. My. God. I began to panic. I hadn't even had time to think about what happened at the bookstore, and he already wants to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it, let alone w talk about it. I turned the card over in my hands and on the back was a cell number. I scanned the words again, not reading but analyzing the words.

Oh fuck. Please, for the love of God, tell me he's not the Major.

Truth be told, I didn't know anything about Jasper other than the fact he was the second oldest to Carlisle, and that he was married to Alice. Oh God, Alice, she must have seen this. Guilt wracked through my body. I looked again, the script was similar to that in my journal; it could be a sick joke, but my life didn't work that way. I desperately wanted to find a flaw in his script, but inwardly I groaned. I took a deep breath but remained focused on the card.

"Hey, Emmet, was Jasper ever in the army?"

My voice cracked, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yeah, why?"

It was fucking official. Major Jasper Whitlock taught me how to masturbate. I passed out on the kitchen floor.

I looked at the alarm clock. It was still dark. My nerves were on the edge at the idea of returning to college. A loud clanging noise emanated from the kitchen, and I bolted upright in bed. It took a few moments to remember that once again, I had passed out. Emmett must have put me to bed. I looked down, and sure enough I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and made my way to the shower. I took a little longer than expected and washed off as much of the tension as I could handle. I made my way to the closet and opened the door. I was pleased with the outfit, but it was no different to what I wore on any other day. I dried my hair and applied a little make up, which was misguided as I knew they could see through it. The banging in the kitchen was getting louder, and curiosity began to get the better of me.

I waked into the kitchen, Emmett was bouncing about the kitchen, proudly singing along with the radio "I'm every woman, its all in me".

I let out a giggle. "Morning Emmett."

"Morning Bells. Made pancakes."

Sure enough there sat a tall stack of perfectly made pancakes, I looked up, and my face must have said it all.

"What? I've watched the cooking channel," he said, while handing me a fork.

I sat down and attacked the pancakes. They tasted better than they looked. I would have to remember to eat if I was going to be spending time around vampires again. They did nothing for my schedule.

Emmett was working his way around the kitchen in an apron, cleaning up non-existent mess. He looked like a larger, manlier version of Esme. I let out another chuckle, and he looked up at me.

"You're in a fun mood this morning."

I guess I was. I felt, well good. After all the excitement of the weekend, and my crash on Saturday night, it was exciting to take some time with my brother again. We watched some DVD's, played some games and caught up. Emmett is so easy to get on with. He always knew just the right thing to say at the right time, and kept the conversation light and Edward free. Finally, giving in, I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door. Emmett begged me to let him take me to college, he said he wanted to go for a drive, but I knew better.

"You have to talk to him."

I looked across. I knew what he was talking about. If Emmett was the bear in the room, then Jasper was the elephant. I had to give him his due, he didn't question my foolish response to a pretty random question. I died of embarrassment when I woke up in bed after finding out that Jasper was most likely my Major. I don't know who should be more anxious, me for having the journal or Jasper for his exploits. It was unnerving yet entirely thrilling knowing his deepest desires. I decided I wasn't going to tell Jasper about it yet, and packed the book away in the back of my wardrobe.

I nodded letting him know I agreed. Whether we wanted to or not, Jasper and I had to go over the bookstore fiasco. Emmett made it clear that now he had found me again, he had no intentions of ever letting me go and had punctuated his sentiments with an enormous Emmett sized hug.

When we arrived at school, sure enough he got out and opened my door and helped me down from his towering jeep. He brought me into a breath taking hug and bellowed to me as I was heading to class, "See ya later, little sis."

Oh yes. Emmett was in serious brother mode as the crowds payed careful attention to the scene unfolding. So much for a normal existence.

The first lecture went by easy enough, but I was not looking forward to lunch. Ben had been staring at me for most of the lesson with a scowl on his face. No doubt he had heard I had been driven to school by a guy and couldn't find a reliable source for the gossip. I'd overheard so far he was my brother, cousin, and boyfriend all rolled into one. I knew Ben was going to try to trap me after class. He had been trying to do so all last week without any luck, and I wish he would take the hint. I told him I was taken, he needed to step off. The last thing I needed was another Mike Newton.

I avoided as many people as possible in college, but today was predetermined. We were assigned a task to complete, and it had been decided last Thursday that we would be doing it today, at lunch. We made our way down to the cafeteria and sprawled out across a long table. Several people started rolling the broad sheets of paper out on the table and handing marker pens out. We were supposed to be organizing a debate with everyone contributing a percentage. Then, when we go back to class, we were to create a presentation on what we have discussed.

Some overzealous chick was obviously the only one contributing. The others were engaging in a food fight at the far end of the table. I picked up a marker pen and began writing ideas down with her. From what I had seen she was a total bitch and unlike me, very confidant about the fact. She smiled threateningly toward me, but I just rolled my eyes. Another girl came bouncing over to the table and began a verbal assault, I groaned inwardly. I made every effort to distance myself from her. With breasts as formidable as her presence, she thought she was God's gift to men.

"Have you seen the new guy? He's absolutely gorgeous, have you seen him yet?"

I tuned out the noise she was making. I honestly didn't have any desire to find out about the late starter.

"There, that's him coming in now," she screeched.

I could see the others collecting around the table wince. It was obvious they had no interest in who the new guy was either. We both looked in the direction of the door. Nausea and nostalgia swept through me as Jasper gracefully walked in the door. My stomach sunk, I thought back to five years ago when I had seen him for the first time, that fateful day. The irony was not lost on us that we were in one another shoes. Jasper took a seat at the table.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," he said calmly.

It took me a few moments before I was able to shut my mouth. I looked away and tried to immerse myself in the task at hand as the girls crowed round one at a time to take a closer look and make their personal introductions. The bossy chick in charge had made her way over to the table and denounced her position, followed in quick pursuit by her right hand girl. Between the two, I'm sure they had worked through half of the guys on campus already. I shuddered at the thought.

"Jasper is staring at you" She sneered, as Jasper coolly removed himself from their advances and joined the guys on the next table. Jealousy truly is a bitch.

It was like fate was mocking me. I looked up by accident and met his eyes, they bore into me with such an intensity I couldn't look away. He was a picture of perfection and was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked effortlessly charming. Dam it! He would have felt that. Stupid fucking empath.

He smiled, but I could see it didn't reach his eyes. I returned his gentle smile. Okay, so maybe he doesn't hate me? Why was he here now, where's everyone else? I looked around and couldn't find any other Cullen's, not even Emmett. My eyes glanced back to where Jasper was sitting, but the place was now clear. The bell rang, and I made my way back to class confused by his fast disappearance.

The rest of the day dragged on, and my mind was working in overdrive. I couldn't come to grips with his motives, why the hell was he here? It wasn't like he hadn't graduated a dozen times before. Not long before class was finished, I made my way to the door. Ben was soon on my heels, and I dodged out of the door and straight into a particularly strong and annoyed Jasper. He caught me as I threatened to collapse under his intrusion, but he didn't look down as he helped steady me.

"Bella, are you, Oh," I looked up, Ben was standing watching as I had fallen in to Jasper this time, who was still holding onto me. Ben failed to appear (don't understand this) and stood assessing the situation. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Jasper thankfully was more in control of the situation than I was and held out his hand to Ben.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

Okay, so he didn't agree or disagree with the statement but he did leave a jarringly awkward silence in his wake. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Emmett can't pick you up from class today, would you like a ride home?"

I nodded my head. All rational thought had escaped me. How had I never noticed Jasper's scent, he was mouthwatering, like pecan pie. Warm, sweet and delicious. Dammit, now I know he felt that. If he cared, he didn't show it. His face was downright stoic, which in my experience with vampires meant he was hiding something.

"Oh okay Bella, well I'll see you in class tomorrow, it was nice to meet you Jasper."

I could see Ben was not happy with Jasper's accessibility but was not able to conceal his position on the issue as well as Jasper. Before I had time to move, the girls from class had walked out and were now gaping at me and Jasper who were still intertwined. So much for going incognito. Jasper felt my apprehension and lead us out to the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Thoughts raced through my mind, but they couldn't compete with the speed of my heart. Jasper's arm was firmly wrapped around my shoulders as he directed me out of the college corridors and into the parking lot. He moved quickly and efficiently and I found myself skipping every few steps in an effort to keep pace.

I glanced up in a weak attempt to work out what was going on. We need to talk. The words written across the card echoed in my mind. Truth was, I didn't want to talk to him. In fact, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. My heart was most palpably a ticking time bomb and was no doubt waiting for the first opportunity to betray me.

Jasper's face was a smooth facade. I couldn't identify a particular reaction from his expression, which was extremely frustrating considering he could directly reach into my emotional reserve and dismember me at a moments notice. The decent thing to do would have been to give me a hint— Jeez, even just a smile or a frown to give me some idea of what was going on.

Jasper had plagued my thoughts over the weekend. Emmett was gracious enough to let it slide, but I knew he'd also like answers soon. I wasn't doing a terrific job of convincing Emmett that I was okay after my freak out marathon of fainting sessions, or when I kept staring out the window for extended periods of time, oblivious to the world around me.

I kept thinking back to Saturday in the bookstore. I still felt guilty about the situation; Jasper had no doubt reacted to my emotional position after I had violated his space with my incessant desire. Our union had become the single most erotic, profound and downright embarrassing situation of my life. I didn't have a clue what it meant to him.

When we reached Jasper's bike, I gulped. He wasn't expecting me to ride with him, right? I looked to Jasper for guidance on the matter, and a small smile played on his lips. He handed me the helmet without a word and sat his ass on the bike. Get a grip, Swan. This isn't rocket science; it's just Jasper. I took a deep breath and attempted to explain my thoughts. I can do this. It's just Jasper. Just Jasper. Just Jasper. It became my mantra, as I pulled myself together and onto the bike.

Unsure of the social aspects of riding with someone else, I didn't know if I was sitting too close or to far. I had only ever driven a bike by myself, and I was a little unsure of how I felt with someone else in control. If Jasper noticed, he didn't say anything.

Obviously aware of my hesitation, Jasper reached behind and slowly ran his hands around my outer thighs. He firmly grasped and pulled me closer to him. Unaware of his moves, I slipped and fell flush against his back. We were joined at every conceivable point, and I thanked the heavens above that he couldn't see my face right now. Shock and embarrassment was splashed across my face. I realized this wasn't, unlike the fantasies. I mentally kicked myself.

Jasper had not uttered a single word since he introduced himself to Ben and I, while I might as well have not shut up for all the talking my emotions were doing. Jasper's cold hands made me jump; in my daze, I hadn't realized he had now moved my arms around his waist. To onlookers we must have looked like the epitome of motorbike romance. I was now leaning deep into his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

He leaned backwards slightly. I could feel his cold breath on my neck, as he no doubt could feel my warmth on his face. I looked deep into his eyes; they were dark, intensely black. I wondered if I had the courage or insanity to move forward less than an inch and thrust my lips upon his. I could see he was as hungry as I was, but I didn't know if it was for my blood or my body. I could feel the electricity flowing freely, and knew that Jasper's lack of control it would probably end up both.

"Hold tight, little lady," he grinned.

He snapped his head away from mine and hit the gas. I didn't have time to respond but, thankfully, once again Jasper was in charge. He had secured my arms to his chest with one of his and, within seconds, we were out of the parking lot and flying along winding roads.

I was grateful for the drive and the time to think. I truly had to collect my thoughts as Jasper seemed to be leading this merry dance and that idea didn't sit well with me at all. I haven't gotten through the last three years at someone else's wheel. I wanted to take the proverbial bull by the horns and stop thinking in cheesy analogies.

We pulled into a small car park, where a comprehensive National Forest sign was hidden behind wild growth. Fantastic; he's taken me out for his dinner. I couldn't blame him, though. I hadn't even asked him where we were going or thought to stop him along the way. I hopped off the back of the bike and handed him his helmet back, my legs still a little uneasy from the ride.

He didn't let go for a few moments, and looked as though he was fighting an internal battle. Jasper must have come to an agreeable conclusion as he swung his legs off the bike and smiled at me politely.

"Isabella, I would like to take you to a small river nearby. It's somewhere I like to go to think. I know I should have asked you what you would like to do sooner, but I was wondering if you would like to come with me and enjoy this pleasant surprise?"

He looked, dare I say, hopeful? Did he think I would say no?

"Sure," I said, hesitating for a moment at his cordial tone. "I mean, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

The thought that I could hurt a vampire was laughable, down right ridiculous, even, but I didn't know how else to delicately ask if my blood made him hungry or if he found ignoring my tempting veins trying.

"No, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. I am in complete control right now, although I do understand if you don't trust me."

He looked down to the ground, fidgeting with his hands. I had never seen Jasper nervous before; he glanced in to the trees as if to ignore my answer nonchalantly.

"I trust you, Jasper," I stated clearly.

His face turn to mine and I could see he was trying to find a flaw in my emotions. I told no lie, and he stepped forward, arms stretched out.

"May I?" He asked.

I nodded. The thought of Jasper touching me again was enough to hitch my breath. He lifted me onto his back, and we took off into the woods. I closed my eyes and breathed in pecan. It was warm and sweet and comforting. We ran for a few minutes before I found myself back on my feet. I opened my eyes and gasped. It was beautiful; we were in a small seclusion with a scenic landscape view of the city. The cliff's side was a safe distance away from my clumsiness, and the trees caved rising above us like a shelter. Jasper had moved and was now sitting at the edge, his feet dangling into oblivion.

"Come," he held his hand out, and I walked to him.

I took Jasper's hand in my own and edged closer, accepting the help to set me down beside him. We both took a moment to collect ourselves. I looked out across the city, which was now surrounded by green, mountainous land. I wondered if Jasper felt the same connection when I touched him. It was like losing control of my body, and my thoughts, movements, my everything, it felt like everything revolved around Jasper. I had heard people describe him as charismatic; maybe this is what they meant?

I could see in the corner of my eye that he was watching me, but I didn't move. If he wanted to say something, then he was going to be the one to start, as I sure as hell didn't know what I was going to say.

"Bella, first and foremost, I wanted to apologize." I turned to face him, surprised. "The night of your birthday, I acted in the most despicable way. You were a member of the Cullen family, and I tried to kill you."

I snapped my neck up. He wanted to talk about that? Of all things.

"Jasper, I forgave you a long time ago. You're a vampire. I'm human, and I happened to be bleeding, it's really not a big issue. Please don't make it one," I begged, embarrassment resurfacing.

"I spent the last few years working on my control. For you, Bella, in your name, you've been my strength, and for the first time, I'm proud of myself. I never thought I would be as strong as the others." He paused, looking out over the city. "I have to say that I'm sorry, Bella. If it wasn't for my actions, things might be different now. It was a selfish sacrifice on my behalf."

He was still looking out over the city, the sun was beginning to turn. I felt perfectly at ease. I could see why he liked to come out here. We sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, letting Jasper's trueness resonate.

"Can I tell you some of the things I thought about after you left, Jasper?" He nodded. "It felt like I died. After Edward left me in the woods, Sam Uley found me in an awful state. Thankfully, I contracted pneumonia and spent a week in hospital. I don't know what would have—" I started rambling, trying to get all the information out as fast as possible.

"He did what?"

I looked at Jasper, who was livid and shaking. Rage and anger were sketched across his face.

"Listen, Jasper. This isn't a happy tale. He broke my heart. If you want to know what happens, please let me explain, okay?" I tried to smile to convince him that I was okay.

He simply nodded, allowing me to continue.

"He told me he didn't love me in the woods and ran off like the coward he was. He told me I was no good for him and that he was bored with playing human. He told me it would be like he never existed, but yet he took everything, Jasper: the photos, his music, my gifts, my heart. It took me almost a year before I found the strength to leave the house, and the next year I spent in therapy trying to hold myself together. I felt like an addict. I'm finally clean and out of love with Edward and the Cullen's. Sometimes the need to be around your kind comes back, but I know it will only kill what's left of my sanity."

I tried to determine Jasper's response. He was still holding my hand firmly. From what I remembered of him in Forks, he was a man of few words. The most I had ever heard him speak was during the chase from James and even then, it was organized and compact, not conversational. He had remained quite silent in the hotel room, although it was a comfortable silence. He seemed to be analyzing everything I was saying and matching it to my emotions. His smile was both calming and encouraging. I knew that he could feel how hard it was for me to talk about the past, but I wouldn't let it consume me.

"It's taken a lot of hard work, heartache and time to get to where I am now, Jasper. I've grown up. I've learned from my mistakes. It's okay for me to admit the problems in our relationship. The control, the power play, it wasn't right. We didn't have anything in common, and we were always fighting. I thought that just because I loved him it would be enough. It wasn't."

Jasper's smile increased, and I could feel a trickle of pride. I wondered if he knew he was projecting?

"Edward still loves me, doesn't he?"

It was the one answer I didn't need to hear. I knew deep down inside that Edward was stubborn enough to believe their leaving would be for my best interests. It didn't take long to think back to a conversation in Phoenix where Edward told me he would leave if I wasn't safe and I'm pretty sure that Jasper launching himself at my blood constituted as a red fucking flag.

"In a sense, yes."

I let out a deep sigh.

"It doesn't change anything, Jasper. I don't love Edward anymore. He's made too many mistakes, he never asked me what I wanted, and I took it upon myself to tell him instead. Edward said I was being stupid and couldn't possibly understand what I'd be giving up by becoming an immortal."

"He might be right about that," Jasper mused."But then, the Cullen's were never the same without you, and I think they underestimated what they would be giving up by leaving you. Your love and acceptance for what we are, well, it gave us back a bit of our humanity. You were the glue that held us together. I had no idea you were at Dartmouth, let alone the bookstore — it's like fate has destined you to be in our lives, one way or another."

I couldn't help the blush that appeared at his casual reference of the bookstore incident. Thankfully my belly saved the day and gave a short grumble.

"It's getting late, we should get you home and fed."

He stood gracefully, lifting me with him. I realized we had been holding hands throughout the entire conversation, but I didn't want to let go. For the first time in years I felt relaxed, and I was pretty sure it wasn't because of Jasper's ability, but Jasper himself. We were now stood facing each other, almost flush.

"Isabella," he spoke softy, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face. "I was wondering if you would allow me an opportunity to get to know you? I never spent much time in your company, but I have always considered you a friend. My control is much better now, and I'd like to get to know the new you."

I smiled. Slow and steady. I could do with that. It was strange how we had never spoken more than a few words in the past, and here we are, running out of time but not things to say. There was still so much more we need to talk about, so much I don't like to think about it. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. Once again we were face to face, and my thoughts were consumed with Jasper. I wondered if he tasted as sweet as he smells?

Before I had time to move, Jasper had picked me up, and we were running back to his bike. I curled into the crook of his neck. The sun had set, and the sky was littered with stars. It was pure joy running with Jasper. He held me tightly to his hard chest, and I could almost fall asleep under his graceful bounds. Opening my eyes slowly, I took in my surroundings. We were back in the parking lot next to his bike, which was now parked next to a large white jeep.

"Jeez, Bella, I leave you alone for a few hours and you steal my brother to have your wicked way in the woods. You're a real wildcat!" Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the woodlands.

A fresh rush of blood made its way across my cheeks as Emmett wrapped me into a bear grip.

"Can't. Breathe, Em" I choked out.

He released me from his assault, and I could now see that that Jasper was standing with the blond vampire from the bookstore and both were watching our interactions intently.

"Bella," Jasper said, "I'd like you to meet Peter."

Emmett's POV

I knew Peter and Charlotte were hunting, and Rose was in town shopping. Jasper was collecting Bella from college, and yet here I was, stood with my hands in Bella's underwear drawer. Nice, I thought sarcastically, trust me to draw the short straw. I grabbed a few lacy pieces, gulping and put them in the bag on the bed. I tried not to visualize what it was I was touching or where it would be going.

Rose had told me to pack an overnight bag; we were kidnapping Bella. Peter told us there was gonna be some freaky rainstorms coming, and college would be closed for a few days. I wanted to spend time with my little sister but not at this expense. I was tired of Edward telling me to "leave Bella alone" and to "get off Bella" or simply, "No, Emmett". Like I'd hurt her any more than he has. Bastard, I growled. I slammed the drawer shut. Why couldn't Rose do this? I don't want to touch these.

I glanced through the closet trying to figure out what to pack next. I decided to take a pair of jeans; I was sure Rose would have extra clothes anyway. Well, well, what do we have here? There on the floor, behind an abundance of shoes, was a leather-bound book. I looked over my shoulder to the bookcase in the corner. Hmm, there's plenty of open space, so why's this on the floor? I picked up the volume and flipped it over in my hand. It looked, well, old. I opened it up. There was no writing on the cover but inside was handwriting.

I slammed it shut. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please tell me it's not Bella's journal. I opened it up again to check the handwriting, arguing that otherwise I wouldn't know if it was Bella's or not. I opened it the last page. It didn't look like Bella's writing. It looked like, Jasper's? Why would Bella have Jasper's journal? What the hell was going on with those two?

I started reading. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to find out what Jasper had been up to and why his journal was in Bella's closet.

The bookshop reunion had been entertaining, but then things started to get all crazy. It was like they were the only two people in the room. All gooey eyes and touchy feely. Peter told me to leave it, but there was no way Jasper was gonna make a move. His reputation for control wasn't just limited to blood. Ever since his divorce, he's been juggling woman left, right, and center. The lucky bastard.

A quick peek can't hurt, right? I started skipping through pages and found some pencil drawings. A few faces, pretty girls. I kept flipping. Jasper was a brilliant sketcher, but he rarely showed anyone his work. Why would he be sending Bella his sketches, of other girls? I kept flipping. Pages of writing, pages of writing—, Holy Fucking Shit!

Holding the book sideways, I was greeted to a detailed sketch of a woman lying on a bed, spread eagle, touching herself. Nice. No! Wait a minute. What the fuck? Does Bella know she has this? Oh Jesus, she hasn't seen this, has she? She's doesn't touch her—, Oh Jesus, stop thinking. Think of something else—, anything.

I looked back to the book and saw a handwritten index next to the drawing. I read the first few points—oh fuck. I found the Major's own personal kama Sutra. The book was a legend amongst the Cullen men, boasting positions and techniques never even considered before. Apparently it teaches you everything.

Oh fuck. I dropped the book. I needed to have a fucking chat with Jasper. Or not. He'd tear me a new one if he found out I've been rooting through his secret lover's closet. But. Bella. Oh shit, what have I done? What has Jasper done? Has he been tutoring her? Don't answer that!

I grabbed the bag off the bed, replacing the book back in its hiding place as best I could. I ended up spending ten minutes trying to pace it exactly right. Please, please please don't let Bella notice. It's better for everyone if we just ignore this ever happened.

I went out to the Jeep. Peter was going to meet me at Jasper's bike. We thought it would be best that Bella meet Peter somewhere neutral. I mean, I know she's all-fine with vampires, but well, Peter feed from humans. It's a bit different. Then we planned to tell her about Charlotte yada yada yada, and then I get to rematch her to level 13! Score!

Twenty minutes later, I stood with Peter in the parking lot. My mind raced through 101 things it shouldn't. Was Bella okay? What the hell is going on with Jasper, are they together? They sure looked cozy in the bookstore. Peter said something, and I thought I heard him say that they were before, but it made no sense. I looked up and saw Jasper place Bella down on to her feet.

Shit, shit— cover your tracks. Don't just stand there, man. Say something!

"Jeez, Bella! I leave you alone for a few hours and you steal my brother to have your wicked way in the woods. You're a real wildcat!"

I immediately regretted my words. Remember, next time, think then speak! I instinctively grabbed her into a hug. Grasping at the dream she's still my baby Bella. Sweet innocent little Bella. I shot Jasper a death glare over her shoulder. He stood with Peter. Wise choice. I'll work out what to do with him later.

"Can't. Breath. Em"

"Oh shit, sorry. Forgot you were there, squirt." That was when Jasper interrupted.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Peter."

Jasper's POV

I didn't need to be an Empath to feel the waves of excitement coming from Peter. I was unsure of how Bella would take his lifestyle, or him for that matter. Peter was an arrogant bastard, and his enthusiasm seemed to be focused solely on Bella. I made a mental note to keep a tight reign on his emotions fearing mischief may make an appearance. If Emmett was the joker, then Peter was most certainly the prankster. The thought of the two of them continuously together was a dangerous combination.

"Hi, Peter. It's nice to meet you," Bella replied sweetly.

"It is, isn't it." He puffed his chest out, plastering on his most charming smile.

I inwardly groaned. Yep, he's in one of those moods.

We made our way in to the jeep, and I mumbled to Emmett about how I would collect my bike later. There was no chance I was letting Bella ride alone with double trouble. I helped her in to the back and tried to shake off the idea of how warm her hand was against my own. She slid over the seats, and I shuffled in beside her. We exchanged slightly nervous smiles in recognition of our new found friendship.

"Well, Bella. You've just been kidnapped. Could have put up a better fight!" Emmett remarked.

Bella looked shocked for a moment, then I felt her warmth and anticipation as she worked out that she was coming to stay with us. I couldn't suppress my smile; she truly was looking forward to spending time with us. I had to say, my faith in Bella wanting to see the rest of the family had been knocked for a minute after she told me the heartbreak she had suffered after we left.

I knew it would be difficult. I could feel how much love she had for each of us. Even me. I was humbled by that notion. No one had ever accepted me so easily. The loss of the whole family would have no doubt been devastating, and I know we all took a piece of the blame. I paid close attention to her emotions during our talk, and although she seemed to be telling the truth, I believed she has gotten over Edward. I didn't feel any sympathy for him when she spoke, just acceptance. She was always so forgiving. After he left her like that, she still looked back on their time together with mild affection.

Emmett piped up again, "I don't know if Jasper told you, but we're staying with Peter and his mate Charlotte." He looked almost stern for a moment and, without missing a beat, added, while looking straight at me, "and I want everyone on their best behavior."

What the hell is with Emmett? His emotions were all over the place.

"Okay, cool, who else is going to be there?" Bella asked, clearly not minding Emmett's weird behavior.

"Well, there's me and my mate Charlotte who's dying to meet the human." He shot Bella a wink. "Emmett and Jasper, Oh, and Rosalie as well. That's it. We're keeping you for a few days, got some shitty weather coming in, you'll be safe with us."

Peter gave Bella a moment to fill in the fact that Rosalie was waiting at home. I felt, fear, rejection and longing emanate from her. Not the feelings I was expecting. Then again, Bella never did do what we expected her to do.

I overheard a few conversations between Peter and Rose since we arrived last week. I wasn't sure what Rose was planning; she had been quiet on the situation since we found Bella was in Hanover. I knew Rose felt guilty since we left, it consumed her some-days. I hoped the girls would be able to come to an agreement of sorts.

I didn't have time to consider any further; we were pulling into Peter's driveway. Charlotte and Rose were waiting by the porch, gossiping away. A giant smile appeared on each face, and what ever they were taking about abruptly ended as we pulled to a stop. In vampire speed, I collected Bella's over night bag and made my way to open her door. Once again, I took her hand and helped her out. I spotted Rose's smirk. We made our way around to the front of the house, and Peter introduced Bella to Charlotte. Without hesitating, Charlotte wrapped Bella into a tight hug.

"It's so nice to you finally meet you, sweetheart, I've heard a lot about you," she winked.

Oh shit. Bella was going to die of embarrassment. Neither of us had mentioned the bookstore incident, and I sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up; maybe she thought I had. It was a colossal fuck-up, and we both seemed to have reached a unspoken agreement to forget the whole thing altogether.

"All good things, I hope," Bella replied without missing a beat.

"Of course! Come, let's get you settled in. Did the boys tell you're staying for a few days?"

Bella nodded and looked over to Rose. Well, here goes nothing. Rose hesitated for a moment before making her way over to Bella. Neither knew what to do, and after some nervousness from Rose, she finally decided to lean in and hug Bella quickly. Emmett shot another look my way. What the fuck is his problem? He needs to reign that anger in a little.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Rose. You haven't changed a bit. I mean, you look perfect, as usual." Bella blushed, but then decided to laugh at her own stiff reply. "It must be that eua de venom working for you again, hot stuff."

We all joined in laughing. The new Bella had some balls, but I could tell she hadn't lost her charm.

Rose and Charlotte took no time to swoop in and steal Bella. Something about getting her settled in her room and the girls wanting to spend some time together. It was only then that I realized I was still holding Bella's hand. I let go quickly and handed her purse to Charlotte. I wished my goodbyes to the girls as they made their way upstairs to their bedrooms. I decided to make my way to the kitchen and cook some dinner for Bella.

Rosalie's POV

I snapped the phone shut and launched it across the wall. The whole point of us coming to stay with Peter and Charlotte was to get away from the Cullens, seeing as how Edward wouldn't leave the fucking house, or us, alone. It had long gone past being a joke. His whining and bitching was enough to drive anyone to insanity, and we'd been in a sustained argument ever since Emmett, and I left. I wondered round the house daily, screaming at him in my head, telling him to wake the fuck up. He got what he wanted. He asked for this, yet he has the audacity to brood in public parts of the house and make everyone else suffer.

Emmett and I finally decided to run our own way and left the Cullen's sometime thereafter, but Edward would try to call or email on occasion. I knew he was only looking for information, information which he would not get from me.

"You couldn't understand. You still have your mate," he wined.

Yeah, well, Eddie boy, whose fault is that?

"She wasn't your mate anyway," I scowled.

Edward didn't like when I told him that. His anger was out of control. He smashed up his car, his piano, his room, and Esme was desperate. She tried to care, but the truth was, I could see Bella's absence was hurting her. She was grieving, going through the loss of her child and family. Edward was just too selfish to see it wasn't just him that was hurting, but that the family had fallen apart.

Things were never the same between Alice and I. Normally we were +close but since the move we hadn't spoken. After her random stunt with Jasper, I wasn't terribly happy with her, either. Something wasn't right. She packed and left one morning in a song and dance and said she'd be back soon and that we were going to have a lot of fun and to enjoy ourselves. The looks on our faces must have unparalleled, each of us more stunned than the next. I knew they weren't mated, but they were married, for Christ's sake, and for her to walk out on him when he needed her was awful. Jasper hadn't been the same since. The anguish and shame he felt attacking Bella was heartbreaking, and of course, Eddie just loved that.

I was tired of it. All of it. The family needed to get their priorities straight. Well, Alice and Edward, anyway. The mollycoddling Edward thought Alice was doing, well, that only made the situation ten times worst. He thrived on sympathy, and the two of them would leave for days at a time and wallow in their pity. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but Cullen's didn't mean family to us anymore.

I spoke with Em about Bella. His depression broke my heart; it took three months before he finally admitted to me how much he missed her. I was taken aback. I knew he genuinely liked her, but loved her? That was a bit of a shock. I locked myself out in our new garage for several weeks trying to get a grip on what was going on. We had all fallen apart, and it was becoming clear this wasn't something that would get better with age.

Charlotte reached down and patted my shoulder. I gave her a weak smile, and we headed out to the front porch. It wouldn't be long till the boys would be back and we wanted to welcome Bella. Charlotte was telling me about the new color in the living room, and I was nodding anxiously not truly listening.

"It'll all work out fine," she spoke softly and gently.

I looked up. I had to give it to her; she had Peter's spooky shit down to a tee.

"I hope so," I agreed. I +didn't know what Bella's approach would mean.

Em and Peter had left an hour ago to go and fetch her, while I finished preparing dinner. The Jeep came round the corner and pulled up to the front porch. Emmett looked like Christmas had come early and I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

It had been so long since he had been happy, things between us are almost back to normal, but it looked like he had his missing piece back; and what a sight she was. She'd certainly grown up, Bella looked fabulous.

I watched Jasper carefully as he got out of the Jeep. He rushed around to meet Bella, and they seemed to be caught up in their own little world. I wasn't sure how much of an exaggeration the boys had made of Jasper and Bella's reunion. Peter had made some joke about Jasper coming in his pants like a schoolboy, and I couldn't help but laugh. He wasted no time after Alice, and the idea of someone putting him in place was hilarious. Even more so at the idea of nervous and blushing Bella.

Jasper thought he was God's gift to women, I swear, and Peter was no better, but they meant well. I laughed at the two of them. Thinking of the story Em reconciled that Bella made them tongue-tied in the bookstore. I was looking forward to meeting this new and improved Bella.

Charlotte was quick to move, perhaps forgetting that Bella may have been a bit apprehensive about a human-drinking vamp and all the while, Bella held Jasper's hand, but neither one seemed to care. Then, after a somewhat awkward squeeze on my behalf, we made our way up to the bedroom.

I couldn't help but stare. She certainly wasn't the shy little girl Edward left behind and held herself in an entirely different way. I genuinely did mean it when I said she looked fabulous. She had grown in to a beautiful young woman, and I could see what all the commotion at the store was about. She chatted away happily to Charlotte. She looked extremely happy.

I didn't know what I was expecting to see; Part of me thought she would have had a breakdown or that she would be staring at walls professing her love or writing poems about how misunderstood she was, but Bella had never been the selfish type now that I thought about it.

If this was the difference already, well, I could only begin to imagine how the next few days were going to go. I made a mental note to keep my eye on Jasper. I waited for a lull in the conversation and decided to ask Bella if she had a moment. I was nervous; I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but I asked her if we could talk.

"Sure Rosalie, what's up."

I smiled at her nonchalant response. If only Edward could see her now. I scrapped the idea from my mind; I honestly couldn't give a shit what he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

Charlotte suggested that Rosalie go heat up some food before Emmett mistook my appetite for a grizzly. I giggled, already fond of her witty humor. Any hesitations about coming to stay with the Whitlock's vanished once Charlotte started talking; I just couldn't help but share in her excitement. She was so enthused about we could do together and was hoping to get to know me. I felt slightly guilty, as until about an hour ago, I had no idea who she was but she assured she understood. I nodded along with a silly grin on my face.

Charlotte closed the door, giving the false sense of privacy. We both knew that everyone in the house could hear everything which was said. Rosalie, for the first time, looked hesitant, and I knew I needed to take the next step.

"Why don't you come sit down, Rosalie?"

She nodded and looked almost relieved.

"Listen, I understand you don't like me. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you were going to be here, and well, Emmett did kidnap me, not the other way around. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'd much prefer if we could be civil to one another and if not, please keep out of my way. I've dealt with enough drama in the past few years, and I really can't be bothered with any more Cullen crap."

Fear reigned over me as I realized that I had just laid a verbal assault on Rosalie's perfect ass. Oh, and did I mention she hated me? I looked up, unsure of what to expect, but Rosalie bursting out laughing was not it.

"Holy shit, Bella! Need a wheelbarrow for those balls?"

She had a whopping grin on her face, and I couldn't help but laugh in response. I guess I had come on a bit strong, but I wanted to prove to Rosalie that I wasn't the same person she knew in Forks. I had changed.

"It was never anything personal. Well, it was maybe a little, but I told you my reasons at the time. I was very protective of the Cullen's. I guess you could say it's the mother in me. The past few years were tough on all of us, and it's changed how I feel about a lot of things." The 'was' didn't escape me, but I let her continue uninterrupted. "You know Bella, I have a theory. Everyone had a role. Emmett was the comedian; Carlisle was the father and Esme, was of course, the mom. Alice was the hope for the future, and Edward was our integrity. I guess I was the defender. And you, Bella, you were the glue. We fell apart when you left. I don't know what you and Jaz spoke about – that's between you guys, but things have been pretty different without you around."

I could see her eyes sparkle with unshared tears. I had no idea that things had been so different for them also. If this was the conclusion that the move had on Rosalie, I didn't want to know how everyone else had changed.

"Everyone just kinda fell apart. I know you don't want to hear this, but Edward is a wreck." I was going to interrupt, but she held her hand up to stop me. "Edward is a wreck, and it's his own damn fault. If he wanted, he should have fought for you, but he didn't. At the first sign of trouble, he fled like a coward. Emmett is Emmett,' she shrugged, "he's been like a child all week – especially after your little weekend together; you being back is enough for him. I'm happy again, because he's happy. Jasper, however, I'm worried about."

"Why, what's wrong with Jasper?" I didn't plan for it to sound so harsh.

Rosalie looked at me a little oddly but didn't say anything thankfully.

"Did he tell you about Alice?"

I shook my head. I wondered why they weren't together, and why he introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock, but I just assumed they had split up or were taking a break. This was it, I realized, she was going to tell me that the bookshop incident was Jasper's lack of control and that he wanted Alice back and needed my help. How could I have been so stupid?

The thought crushed me. I confessed I had fallen in love with the Major a year ago. In reading his journals, he had shared with me all of his adventures and stories, thoughts and options, and well, I didn't want to consider what else he had taught me just now. I knew that vampires didn't change, and I was pretty sure the siren downstairs was still the same person I had met in his journals. I badly needed to investigate this further at some point.

"Alice and Jasper are finally divorced." I nodded my understanding. "Okay, well it's good you worked that much out. Jasper has been worse than Edward. His depression has been crippling, only he hasn't been an ass about it. Emmett and I have been trying to help him, but he just doesn't want to be helped. It took six months to convince him to come see Peter, and that's unheard of; them two are as thick as thieves. Then suddenly you arrive on the scene, and he's been bouncing off the walls with excitement. I haven't seen him this way, ever. Do you have any idea why he might be like this?"

I gulped. I could barely respond by saying that I fucked him with my eyes in a bookstore. Even that wouldn't explain the change; like I said, vampires didn't change.

"No," I responded indignantly.

Rosalie looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Jasper's carrying a lot of guilt from your birthday." Again, I tried to interrupt. Again, she didn't let me, waiving her hand above my face to distract me, she continued, "I know you'll have forgiven him, you always were to kind, but I think him actually seeing you like this – being okay and well, happy, I think it took a lot off his shoulders. He thought he destroyed everything and blames himself for us leaving and how miserable everyone has been since then."

I hadn't thought about that. The consequences of my birthday hadn't just affected me. It seemed that Jasper had been through as hard a time as I had, if not worst. He had to deal with losing Alice and all of the incident that I've caused, and he could also figure everyones emotions throughout the challenging times on a personal and physical level.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize. I never gave you a fair chance back in Forks. It took the last few years to realize how wrong I was. I know it's not much of a consolation, but I would really like if it maybe we could become friends instead."

By this point, I couldn't take it in anymore. I burst in to tears.

"Of course, Rosalie. That's all I've ever wanted."

She wrapped me up into an Emmett-sized hug, and I could feel dry sobs escape from her. If I had any idea what this night was going to build, it certainly wasn't this. I was thrilled; I honestly had meant it when I said that it was all I had ever wanted: to be accepted.

We sat hugging and catching up for a good while, letting the magnitude of the situation settle in before Rosalie changed the subject.

"I can hear Jasper. Why don't you go clean up, and I'll let him in?"

I nodded and scooted across the bed, grabbed some pajamas which were laid out and made my way to the bathroom. Rosalie gave me a final smile before leaving. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were smudged and red, but I felt great. Even though all my time in therapy, I had never felt the weight lifted off my chest. Rosalie of all people had given me the closure that I had needed.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I gasped. Jasper lay on my bed, feet outstretched, with a book in his hand. His eyes were closed, and he looked fast asleep like an angel. He must have felt my emotions, because he looked up slowly. His eyes were dark and intense. I blushed. I was not in control of this situation, and I felt the old insecurities surface within me. I squashed them down and made my way to the bed. I took a seat at the side of Jasper and curled my feet under. This is what friends do, right? We can sit together?

Jasper passed me a plate of pasta, and I thanked him. It had been hours since I had eaten, and I was half- starved.

He asked, just as I took a large spoonful of pasta, "Did you and Rose have a nice talk?"

I suddenly became acutely aware of how unattractive chewing was. I nodded, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, bad timing on my part. I know it's late, but I came to bring you dinner and this." He handed me a book. It was leather bound. Oh fuck. He looked a little sheepish. "It's my journal. I keep one every year. I write in it about an hour a day – what I've been up to, what I've seen, my thoughts, my feelings. Sometimes being an Empath, I'm not as aware of my own feelings as I should be— others' feelings can be so dominating. I like to write; it gives me time to think things through."

I felt nauseous at his confession. I knew I had thrown a hell of a lot of energy and desire at him in the bookstore, and I knew he had a hard time with that at school. The thought dawned on me; I was no different from them, but it didn't overcome the guilt I felt from already owning one of his journals and having read it without his knowledge. Jasper continued to ramble.

"This journal was started in September — just before your birthday, which is quite fitting. It details my first year without you. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of reading it? I understand you accepted my apology, but I hope that maybe you will find some of the answers that you haven't yet found, or didn't know that you were looking for in here."

Sincerity rang in every word. It was perhaps the longest speech I had ever heard Jasper grant. I took a few moments to consider what to do next. That probably should have been the best time to tell him I had another of his journals. I had to admit though, that my desire to find out more about him overruled my common sense in that moment and I decided to leave it for now.

I took the book from his outstretched hand and brushed my fingertips across the worn leather. It was totally worn and reminded me so much of the Major. In that moment, I remembered that I needed to update my own personal diary; so much had happened in the last week and I wanted to make sure that I captured every little detail; every perfect facet of our introduction.

I immediately began to wonder what the Major had written since; no doubt he had mentioned me in his diary that night – unless something more powerful had happened to him on that fateful Saturday and I bushed at the thought.

"Are you sure, Jasper? I mean, I know you're sure because you're offering, but this is personal, too personal. I don't want to intrude."

If only he knew exactly what I actually meant.

"You're right, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. I know we don't know each other well, but I want that to change. I have free reign over your emotions and have the upper hand in this friendship. I want you to have an advantage too. I also want you to learn about me; thats if you want to."

He looked a little embarrassed, and I wondered if he had meant to say that.

"It's a lovely thought. Thank you, Jasper."

I wasn't sure what to do next and neither did he, apparently. I moved forward. He seemed to be in control of his thirst, but I didn't want to startle him by pouncing on him like I wanted to. It suddenly dawned on me that we had never hugged; hell, tonight was the first time I'd even held his hand. Yet he was the first man to every give me an orgasm — something unique and personal. Awkward much?

I knelt on my knees and wrapped my arms tentatively around his shoulders, unsure of his answer would be. He quickly pulled my legs from under me and pulled me into his knees at lightning speed. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer anyway before I regained my breath.

"I don't like shitty half-assed hugs, Miss Swan," he whispered in my ear. "If you want a hug from me, you better give me everything you've got."

A shiver went through me as his icy breath blew across my neck. I held on tighter still, pulling him closer; my body was trying to find every point of contact possible. He gave the ultimate hug; Emmett's were too tight, Edward's were average. Rose, well, Rose gave a comforting hug, to be honest, very warm, considering her cold exterior. Esme and Carlisle were extremely stiff and parental, and I didn't think I had ever truly hugged Charlie before. Jasper's embrace covered me in safety, telling me that everything would be okay. It was sincere, profound and compassionate.

Everything came tumbling down around me in the nicest of ways. Our talk this after noon, being kidnapped, meeting Peter, Charlotte and Rosalie and that I was now wrapped up in my Major's arms. I couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes and reveled in how real life felt in that moment. I fell asleep and didn't open my eyes again until morning.

I woke up bright and early, for once feeling refreshed. I stretched out my arms, arched my back and let out a short contented sigh.

"Good morning, Miss Isabella."

My heart almost leaped out of my chest.

There sat Jasper in the corner of my room. He had a pencil in one hand and a small book in the other. His knees were crossed, and he looked like the picture of comfort. He was dressed in a simple, tight white tee and baggy, gray sweat pants. I could make out his defined muscles under the tee shirt. Do vampires wear pajamas? Who knew?

I groaned as I tried to work out what happened last night. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on Jasper. I blushed. Oh God! How embarrassing!

"Oh no," I moaned out of shame as things came flooding back.

Jasper laughed. "It's okay, you had a long day, and you fell asleep. I put you to bed, but you started having a nightmare. You asked me to stay; is that okay?"

"Sure, but you really didn't have to," I ran my hand through my hair embarrassed, "you know, stay," I finished lamely.

I was more than embarrassed that Jasper had stayed all night and prayed that I didn't do or say anything in my sleep to support my argument. After a while, I broke the comfortable silence, "that's the best night's sleep I've had since, well," I wanted to say since Phoenix but decided against it.

He laughed again.

Jasper was in a good mood this morning. I took note of his gentile smile. I had never seen him this content and carefree before. I couldn't help, but notice today was going to be a fantastic day. Jasper finally looked over and understood what I was trying to convey and intervened for me.

"The feelings are mutual. When you're asleep your emotions are, wonderful," he mused, "Last night was the closest to sleep I have been in my immortal life. Thank you."

He stood gracefully and made his way to the door. He turned towards me and gave a slight bow before leaving. I hopped up and made my way to the shower; I looked in the mirror and had a giant smile on my face; my skin was glowing. I dressed quickly and made my way downstairs to the smell of French toast.

Jasper was standing at the cooker, humming to himself. I giggled. I couldn't help myself; he looked right at home, but I wasn't about to tell him that. He sauntered around the kitchen in his bare feet and poured a glass of milk. He looked up and smiled. I couldn't understand how homely and human he looked in that moment. I could wake up to this every morning, I sighed with relief.

"Morning, Bella," Rose and Charlotte chimed from behind me as they took a seat at the breakfast bar.

I took a third place and started eating the mass of French toast Jasper had made. He leaned against the counter next to me, his face resting in his hands and a goofy grin on his face.

"Did you ladies have a nice hunt?" He asked politely, not taking his eyes of me.

"Sure did, but Rose and I are stealing Bella from you for a few hours."

Charlotte winked at me.

I looked over to Rose, who was smiling warmly but glancing at Jasper confused.

"We're going to redecorate the spare bedroom. You wanna help, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are Emmett and Peter?"

Rose answered this time, "they went hunting up in Alaska and will be back in a bit."

I must have looked slightly confused.

"Peter went wrestling with Emmett, some macho bullshit. Pttf. Maybe they'll catch some grizzlies seeing as how Peter's on a diet," Charlotte winked, "There was some heavy thunderstorms, and it's the only chance they get to go and destroy some forests and make some notice."

I nodded in agreement.

She laughed as she rose from her chair taking my plate, "Boys will be boys."

I felt a little guilty that Peter was hunting animals; it was clear that it was for my benefit. I wondered why Jasper didn't go with them.

"Well, ladies, I'll leave you to it," Jasper said with an outtake of breath.

I thanked Jasper for breakfast and he gave me another bow before departing. I blushed; he was complexly adorable when he was on his best behavior. Charlotte and Rose were grinning at me.

They led the way to the room we were going to be decorating. It was the furthest room in the house and was generous. It had, just as each of the other rooms did, a large open fire as the focal point. In the middle of the room sat several flat packed pieces of furniture and several large tins of paint and tools. The house itself looked like an architect's vision of the ultimate log cabin. I loved how warm and inviting the house was in general, but I immediately fell in love with this particular room. It had high vaulted windows, which looked out over the park; the view was spectacular.

Rose handed me a tiny pink jump suit, and I laughed.

I actually had no idea where they bought these things. Rose took her shirt off and shimmied her tight black overalls, zipping up the front so it sat flush with her breasts. She was now revealing a little of her red lace bra and fixing her hair. She tied her it back into a high ponytail and looked like a mechanic's delight. Charlotte followed suit with a matching green jumpsuit, which complimented her strawberry blond locks. I decided to tie up my tank top at the back so it revealed my toned stomach and tied the top half of the suit around my waist, so it sat low on my hips.

We looked at each other. We were obviously all thinking the same thing and burst out laughing. Rose raced out the room and returned a second later with a mischievous grin and a camera. We took a few photos, posing with paint rollers, and I couldn't help but laugh the whole time. Charlotte obviously had a promiscuous side and was daring Rose and me to "sex it up, girls!"

We set to painting the room a bright apple green. It was a uncommonly calming color, and we talked about nothing and everything while we worked at human speed. Occasionally my mind would wander to Jasper and where he was, what he was doing. He looked like he was drawing when I woke this morning, and I allowed myself to hope that maybe I was his inspiration.

Once we finished the second coat, we stood back to admire our work. Charlotte and Rose looked perfect, of course; I, however, was covered in sheen of sweat. I could feel that my cheeks were flushed, and there was no doubt my hair was a mess.

The door opened, and Peter, Emmett and Jasper walked in. They froze in their steps. I quickly caught Jasper's eye, and I watched as his eyes glazed over and turned to the darkest of dark. A shiver ran through me, and I felt my senses go into overdrive. He looked like a predator; every nerve in my body tingled, telling me to get the hell out of there, but I couldn't move.

I didn't notice when Em and Peter made their way over to their mates. Jasper and I were caught in a trance. I might have heard Emmett cough, but I didn't remember to check. Jasper, thankfully, held out a bottle of water in my general direction. I shook off my daze and thanked him.

The boys made short work of the furniture assembly and set about building and moving the bed and chest of drawers around the room, while we kept changing our minds on where looked better. The boys were clearly learned to our game and had all taken off their shirts and were mocking how sweaty they were from all this hard, manly work.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jasper; he was wearing a pair of low-rise Levis and was once again barefoot and fresh from a shower. His boxers sat just above his waistline, which highlighted the deep recess in his abdomen, and he had flung his tee shirt over his shoulder.

I noticed that he had a habit of running a hand through his golden curls when he was lost in thought, which only served to stretch out his perfect figure for my own pleasure. I must have been sending some serious waves of lust, but he refused to comment.

Every now and then he would follow my way; Rose, Charlotte and I were looking online for linen to go in the room while the guys were working. None of his expressions were ever the same, some intense and for others, a mischievous grin, while others still, a frown lost in thought.

A few hours later, we finally finished. Charlotte had been taking photos all afternoon when she thought no one was looking and said she would make a bunch of copies for me. I almost came undone at the idea of being able to see Jasper topless in the privacy of my own room.

He looked up at my most recent wave of lust, this time confused from where it had surfaced.

"Thinking pretty hard there, Bella."

His voice was filled with passion, which drove me crazy with desire. Jasper put the last of the tools away slowly, meticulously and with reason. I watched as he worked quietly, moving, bending and flexing every model muscle. I glanced around and realized that the others were nowhere to be found.

Jasper turned slowly and took one step ahead. He had long-since left behind his shirt, and I could see him entirely for the first time. His chest was littered with small faint scars, and I felt myself desperately wanting to touch each line, to discover his body better than my own. I had always been happy, possibly more than was considered sane, around vampires, but my confidence was lost in that moment as he strode forward. I had never felt more like a lamb.

Jasper understood and shot me a look that screamed you are my prey, don't forget that.

My predator took another eager step forward, and my breath hitched. He had me in his sights, and a hint of a smirk played on his lips. Another step. His smile widened, flashing me set of razor sharp white teeth. I no longer knew if he was playing around or not. Jasper cocked his head to the side, his eyes never leaving mine as he surveyed his options and I worried about mine,

My whole body was screaming at him to come to hurry up. Whatever game he was playing, I wanted to participate in and quickly. I didn't know what was going to happen next and found myself squirming, desperately trying to find friction between my legs. I had no idea how Jasper had this effect on me. Sure, Edward had gotten me worked up in the past but only after mass amounts of make out sessions. It was certainly never the familiar ache that Jasper inspired in me at a glance, and made my heart long for on a daily basis.

Jasper reached out and brushed his thumb across my cheek, wiping away paint specks. His eyes softened, and he looked at me with complete adoration. I loved how sweet and considerate he could be but now was not the time. I wanted him. I needed him. I instinctively leaned into his unabashed palm, begging for his touch. His fingers caressed my flushed cheeks and trailed softly down the side of my neck. His eyes never left mine, and I was sure that he could see my eyes cloud over with anticipation. He moved forward one final step without breaking contact. His fingers now tracing my collarbone, and my core thoroughly drenched in sweat.

His hands worked in sync and made their way down my exposed belly, tracing my curves softly. I shivered under the strength of his touch. He leaned forward into the crook of my neck while grasping my hips. His nose grazed the direction that his fingers had left upon my skin only moments before, covering the dull ache they left in their wake. I leaned my head away, exposing my neck. My arms lay limp, unable to move. I closed my eyes, giving over all of my senses over to the Major. He inhaled deeply as he made his way back up to my neck then to my earlobe. My desire for him was overwhelming, my blood racing furiously under my skin.

I became intensely aware of how little contact we had made. Sensing my need for his touch, he lifted his hand to my mouth and tilted my face to his. I bit my lower lip, anticipating plump lips on mine. I looked deep into his eyes and was lost. Hopelessly lost. I realized once and for all that I could potentially fall for Jasper. Head first and without warning, something I promised myself that I would never do again.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice called out through the walls. "Dinners ready!"

Jasper launched himself across the room and released me abruptly from his sweet, torturous gaze. I now craved his scent, his attention, and his ability. I had a feeling that Jasper had quite literally flung himself back into reality.

My body, on the other hand, had its own ideas. I knew I was calling to Jasper, mocking and tormenting his vampire senses with my physical characteristics. My heartbeat and arousal were no doubt amplified as I fought to regain control of my senses.

A few tense moments passed. Neither dared to look at the other.

I hesitated before I finally looking up. Jasper had landed on the other side of the room and was standing perfectly still. He was a manifestation of perfection and appeared to be carved from stone. It was impressive and captivating all at the same time. His face was wholly void of emotion, and his eyes were shut tightly. A slight furrow appeared across his pale brow.

Briefly, I thought that I had caught a glimpse of reaction cross his face. I assumed for a moment that Jasper must have felt guilty about the vicinity of our encounter, but it didn't seem to fit.

I was suddenly filled with a deep sense of curiosity. "Jasper?" My voice was small and weak.

Jasper remained frozen in time, and panic began to bubble within me.

"Jasper?" I repeated with a little more confidence.

Still no answer. I watched his face closely, looking for some sort of indication as to what he was thinking. I was unsure of how to proceed, but a feeling of confidence unexpectedly fell across me; I took a step forward. Still unsure of what I was doing, I continued to move forward one small step at a time against my better judgment. Calm and confidence swirled around me as I raised my hand to Jasper's face. I brushed away a stray golden curl. His eyes opened, and he looked straight into my eyes. The intensity of his stare caught me off guard, causing my sharp intake of oxygen. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against my cheek.

"I feel the same way, darlin'," he whispered to me. He straightened up and walked away to reveal the bedroom door, gesturing for me to walk through first. "Let's go see Emmett."

Jasper's voice had returned to its familiar honey tones, and he was smiling at me pleasantly. A flush had crept across my cheeks at Jasper's confession. I welcomed the bracing air of the hallway; the tension in the bedroom had been almost palpable, unbearable.

"Earth to Bella," Emmett's voice brought me out of me up from my daze.

I looked up to find myself in the kitchen, and my eyes roamed over my shoulder as if it would magically answer how I arrived here. I glanced around to discover that everyone was congregated around the island in the kitchen. Emmett was waving a few DVDs in my face.

"Huh?"

Everyone, except for Jasper and myself, erupted into an amused laughter.

"Christ, man, what did you do to her?" Peter asked in mock horror. He walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "She looks like a little lost lamb. Can we keep her, Char? Can we, can we please?" He cooed and batted his eyelashes.

I saw, rather than heard, Charlotte's reply. Her lips moved rapidly, she looked stern. I couldn't hear her answer. Damn vampires. A sudden burst of embarrassment was sent through the room, and all eyes were on Jasper. If vampires could blush, he would be an excellent shade of red. He shuffled nervously on his feet, and I wondered what Charlotte had said to make him express such an intense emotion.

Jasper turned on his heel and made his way in to the living room. Emmett was soon on his heels carrying the DVDs and wearing a goofy grin. Rose picked up the pizza and grabbed my hand, leading the way. Charlotte and Peter gave me a warm smile and followed us through.

Each couch had been occupied by a couple which left me standing awkwardly in the middle of the room; I wasn't sure what to do next. The last twenty minutes had only fried my brain, in the best possible way. Before I could make a decision, I felt Jasper's arms lace around my waist as he led me to a couch. We fell onto one another in a somewhat awkward position due to my clumsiness. I had landed in his lap. Jasper wrapped his leg around mine and swung me too, so I was sat between his legs facing the TV. I lay back using him for support. Rose handed my pizza over to Jasper with a smile, and we began to watch the film. Everyone fell in to an easy silence, and as I looked around, I noticed everyone was in a similar situation as Jasper and I.

After I finished eating, I lay back into Jasper's firm chest. We lay like that for about half of the film before frustration finally consumed me. Emmett had chosen some action flick, and the lack of the story line had forced my head in to the gutter.

I looked up to see Jasper watching me intently; our faces were only a few inches apart. I immediately began to imagine his plump lips moving against mine. I pointed upstairs and mouthed. "My room?"

Jaspers eyes bore in to mine. He had obviously taken in my sudden burst of lust. He looked conflicted for a moment, and I immediately regretted my choice of words. In hushed whispers, I tried to regain control of the situation.

"I meant, do you want to come read? I was going to read the journal you gave me, unless you want to finish the rest of the film?"

"Is that what you really want, Miss Swan? To read?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it's not like you've been watching the film, Mr. Whitlock." I flirted back, desperately trying to keep my voice low enough so no one else would hear our own conversation, but I knew they could hear everything. No one moved.

"Okay, close your eyes and pretend to be asleep."

He sent a wave of relaxation through me, and I knew he was planning something. I did as he asked and tried to suppress a giggle. Jasper turned to the rest of the room, who had supposedly been deaf to our conversation.

"Bella's fallen asleep," he whispered. "I'm going to take her up to bed."

I heard murmurs in response as Jasper lifted me up and ran to the bedroom at vampire speed, where we both landed on the bed in a heap. We both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe they fell for that! I couldn't watch another minute of that film," I giggled.

"Well, I'll have you know, I watched more of the film than you did, Miss Swan."

"I can't help it if I find you more amusing to watch than that shit. I mean, really, who let Emmett choose the film? It was awful."

He cracked up again. "Yeah, well, you could have chosen something better if you weren't all flustered in the kitchen." He rolled his eyes. "Amusing, eh?"

"Not my fault you consume me." I mumbled.

I was suddenly aware of the intricate pattern on the quilt.

"So I'm amusing and consuming?"

He flashed me a winning smile while batting his eyelashes.

"Stupid fucking vampire," I grumbled and threw a pillow at him.

He pulled me off the edge of the bed, and we were now lying as close as two people could and the pressure returned to the room. We were lying face to face. The moonlight flooded the room, illuminating his face; his manner was now full of passion and longing. Jasper brushed the hair out of my eyes. His approach was warm and caring. My lust, however, was not. I wanted Jasper, and I wanted him now. I grabbed his shoulders firmly and pulled myself out so our hips were loaded. His eyes widened, almost dramatically and I giggled at the idea of surprising a vampire.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Jasper, do you feel what you do to me?" He nodded. "I can feel what I do to you." I punctuated my statement by grinding hard against his hips.

I was baiting him. I was worried that Jasper might have second thoughts and begin to question whether what we were doing was right or wrong, too fast, too soon, too 'Edward'. But I knew otherwise. The Major hated being dominated, and I was currently in charge. My senses were now swimming with desire as I thought back to the journal. I knew the Major, my Major, loved being in control, and I was going to use my appreciation of his knowledge to my power to get what I wanted.

I ran my hands through his hair softly and slowly before violently grabbing a fistful. The effect would certainly have hurt a person. His lips crashed onto mine in response. It was vigorous and demanding. I loved it. I knew he would not. Our tongues fought for supremacy. His hands were desperately trying to get my hips against his in an attempt to distract me, and I shot him a look that said: If you want me, you need to show me, now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I took Jasper's wrists and slammed them against the wall above his head to catch the main advantage, all the while our lips moved against each other. Every time his tongue requested access, I denied him, pulling away before reinstating my assault. I giggled softly as I shook my hair around his face, causing a low growl to emerge from Jasper in annoyance. The sound sent a welcome body of desire to my core. I crashed my lips against his and forced my tongue in to his mouth. He tasted so sweet, like pecan pie; I was in heaven. Once again, his tongue fought back, and I removed my lips from his in equal dispute. Jasper let out an aggressive growl which was louder this time; clearly he was distraught from my on and again off again attack.

Oh yes, I rejoiced inwardly. His resolve was weakening. I wanted him to take control; I wanted to be at the Major's mercy, but I knew I had to piss him off a little to get what I needed. I had to break him in and make him take me on his own terms. I swirled my tongue around his ear lobe, maintaining the pressure my hips held against his and continued my assault.

"I want you, Jasper," my voice was filled with passion. I moved, looking straight into his brooding eyes, "I want to you now, I don't wanna play games, I know you want this as much as I do."

It was now or never. I laid my cards on the table, now it was Jasper's turn to play. My heart raced furiously, and I knew Jasper could hear every beat. I held his wrists to the wall with all my might, letting out a satisfied moan in his ear to further punctuate my words.

"Jasper", I began to assert once more.

My resolve was already weakening. I needed to know if he wanted this, if he wanted me as his equal. Before I understood what happened, Jasper flung us across the room and caught me with ease. He held both my hands in one of his against the bed and asserted his strength enough to show me who was actually in charge. His mannerisms were determined as he loomed over me and I rejoiced within.

"You're playing with fire, darlin'," he growled aggressively in my ear.

He moved my face to the side with his cheek, granting him access to my neck. He attacked it furiously, nipping, licking and biting every inch of skin despite his warnings. I tried to pull my hands free, but his grip strengthened. The more I struggled, the tighter he held. Finally, I realized, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. His influence was almost painful, but I was in my own personal heaven.

Moving against his grip on my writs, I lifted my legs off of the ground and wrapped myself around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Our faces were inches apart, and I brushed my lips against his. We were both breathing haphazardly, lost to our lust. I looked straight into his eyes; I knew he could see my pleading passion as I replied.

"Then burn me, Jasper."

The fierceness of his gaze bore deep into my soul. I knew that Jasper was searching my emotional climate; even under pressure he was a man of scrupulous decision making. I tried to focus on my emotions, on my courage and faith in Jasper as an attempt to sell my expectation of the situation. He gently released my hands from above me and leaned forward to obtain a firm kiss on my lips.

"Emmett is coming; pretend to be asleep."

I nodded blankly, unsure what he really meant. I quickly darted under the covers but not without a quick spank and a devilish grin from Jasper. I felt giddy with delight at his coy mannerisms. I had forgotten there was a house full of vampires downstairs, and I was suddenly aware of the ruckus we had caused. I pulled the comforter around my neck and closed my eyes. A sudden rush of lethargy passed over me.

"Cheat," I mumbled.

A cold rush of air past around me, and I was suddenly aware of Jasper leaning over me.

He whispered in my ear, "Call it self-preservation. Maybe you could learn a thing or two?"

He raised his eyebrow, challenging me to fight.

I couldn't make sense of his declaration until I realized Emmett would crush him to pieces if he found us like this. Jasper jumped back across the room just as the door swung open and I was amazed by his grace and spontaneity.

"What the hell is," Emmett immediately stopped talking after taking in the innocent event which lay before him.

I stifled a giggle, imaging the look of surprise on his face. He obviously thought he had caught us red handed. I heard a few short murmurs exchanged between Emmett and Jasper. I caught snippets, something along the lines of," just got her asleep," "I'll kill you," "going hunting." The door closed softly behind Emmett, and Jasper was once again laying flush above me.

He had a cheeky grin tacked in place as he stroked the hair out of my eyes carefully. I felt a sudden burst of mischief, determination and something else; the feeling was too momentary to capture. The emotions continued to tumble around me, and I was suddenly wide awake once more. I realized that Jasper had projected his own feelings rather than the prosthetic emotions I was used to and they were matched with adoration.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

His voice rang with sincerity, but his all-to perfect smile led me to believe he was concocting a plan. I nodded with a silly grin on my face. I was in agreement with whatever Jasper wanted to do. He placed his firm lips against mine and worked his tongue deep into my mouth. I had never tasted anything better.

Jasper pulled me in to his arms and opened the bedroom window; the night air welcoming us. After one last kiss, I was suddenly flying through the air. Breaking away from Jasper's lips, I looked over my shoulder to see the house disappear from sight and I grinned.

Jasper tickled me as we ran, only encouraging the feelings of mischief he was projecting. We both looked at each other solemnly for a moment and burst out laughing. I'd always thought Jasper to be serious, yet there we were, on the run from our family of vampires, giggling like schoolgirls. As the laughter died down, I realized this was going to be my first time. Sure, I had some experience with my hand, a few toys and a wild imagination courtesy of the Major, but this was different – this was real. This was really happening, I couldn't have been more excited.

Peter had been right, the college was closed due to the storm; the rain was pouring down in sheets, and I could barley make Jasper's face out as we ran. His hair and face were littered with tiny droplets of water. Raindrops collected in his soft blond curls, falling down onto his long lashes.

I held onto his shoulders and swung my legs around his waist. The warm air circled around us in an erotic contrast to Jasper's cold, rugged body. The heavy rain beat against my skin was driving me crazy with desire. Jasper unwrapped my hands from his neck and held them tightly behind my back. My legs instinctively held tighter, and I thrust my hips against his; completely oblivious to where we were going.

Jasper let out a small purr that vibrated through my chest as he ran. My nipples tightened into stiff peaks as the vibrations teased mercifully and I could tell he knew what he was doing to me. When we arrived, Jasper helped me down and back onto my feet which were not supported by my wavering legs. We were in the clearing, I knew that much bit I couldn't work out where in relation to the house we were. I looked around, awe filled the space around us as I gazed over the cliff edge where we conversed only yesterday; It seemed like months ago.

Jasper moved an impossibly large boulder away from the rock wall behind us to reveal a small cave. He was busy building a fire and looking incredibly masculine; he was almost like a walking, talking cave man fantasy come true. He stood next to the fire and peeled his soaking wet t-shirt away from his toned muscles; amerced in what he was doing. His back flexed and rippled in the new light as he pulled the t-shirt above his head, before discarding it in the corner of the cave. He shook the rain from his hair before finally turning to face me calmly.

His eyes locked with mine, and I could see my own need reflected. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the clearing, my tank top clung to my every curve, and Jasper's tongue swept across his luscious lips as he took in his view. He took copious, confidant steps forward and I mentally chastised myself for taking an involuntary step back. I wanted this; I needed this and I knew he would have caught my fumble.

Jasper never looked more like a vampire to me than in that moment, the thought sent a shiver through my very soul. With that realization came the likeness of Jasper lunging toward me on my birthday. The memory paled in comparison to his features now. He was animalistic, raw, and clearly very dangerous. Gone was the over-confidant, goof-ball I had just turned away from. My body froze, and my breathing stopped as he took one final step and landed in front of me.

"Remove your pants."

His voice was commanding, his command entirely serious and abrupt. My trembling fingers fumbled with the button on my jeans before I leaned over to remove them. The rainwater made them tough and uncompromising, and I struggled to free myself. Jasper growled in frustration before wrapping his arm around my waist and lifting me off the ground with ease. He used his other hand to pull them off, before flinging them in to the debris and placing me back down.

"And the rest."

My confidence wavered. I was confused by the order in which he wanted me to undress. Throwing me off guard was clearly his purpose as I looked up to see him smirk at my wavering confidence. I was completely out of my element and loved every minute. His gazed eyes told me that he was also enjoying his display of power.

"Now, Miss Swan," his eyes roaming over my semi-naked body, "Remove your top. Slowly."

I reached the bottom of my shirt as he circled behind me. His body called to me, and I was trapped within his very presence. He never took his eyes of me, his mind lost in thought as he analyzed everything he saw.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

His voice was once again condescending, and I shivered from the tone. I straightened back to my original position and pulled the tank top off slowly, as requested, above my head. My hair fell with a dull thud against my back. The shirt was ripped from my hands as Jasper grabbed onto it and tossed it aside without looking. He was now standing in front of me, walking slowly and with reason as he took in every inch of my body. I never felt so exposed.

"And the bra."

His voice was dominating, I shivered. I reached around my back and felt for the clasp; it came undone in my practiced fingers and I gently removed the straps from my shoulders unsure of where Jasper now was. This was the first time I had ever been undressed in the presence of a man, and I was struggling to keep my cool. His gaze was dark and powerful as it demanded my every thought, and he licked his lips, beginning another ritualistic wandering around my body. I could feel his penetrating stare drinking in my form. Without warning, he pressed himself against my back, his interest sitting uncomfortably hard against the tender of my back. I inhaled sharply.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" He growled in my ear, repeating my words from the bedroom.

I nodded my head; all intelligent thoughts escaped me.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" His voice was filled with longing and hunger.

I gulped. His enthusiasm was incredible but filled me with conflicting doubts.

Unable to respond audibly, I turned slowly toward him. I desperately wanted to hold him, to feel him, and to taste him. I needed to fulfill his most simple of requests. My lips moved with their own accord, making there way down but Jasper had other ideas. He waited until the last minute before sharply looking away.

"We don't have all night Bella." He sighed, feigning boredom at my distraction from the request at hand.

With knowledge of every word written in his journals to use for my personal gain, I was aware of the games he was playing. He played them very well. It was no secret that the Major had walked away from many a woman who didn't have the courage to challenge him; only to be brought back into place. That was his test for me in that moment – a challenge for me to respond to the occasion. I summoned the last of my confidence and brought my lips to his neck. I bit his neck as hard as I could in retaliation.

The moment my teeth met his hard, resistant skin, my attention was immediately propelled back to our encounter in the bookstore. Moisture seeped between my legs at the memory. I had never been so foolish as I was in that moment, knowing he would recall every memory I did. I felt Jasper's body tense against mine, my actions clearly catching him off guard.

Bingo.

I raised my hand to his sculpted chest and ran my nails slowly down the front, careful to adjust for my feeble physical strength as I dug into him, burning him with my warmth. A ripple rocked through his body as I trailed my nails down past his tight chest to his belt buckle. I continued past the cold metal and grabbed his jean-clad mound forcefully in my hand. A blast of raw emotion flooded the clearing. I finally had the major in hand – some of him anyway. He was bigger than I had imagined, and I hesitated for a moment. His eyes shot to mine, and he gave out an aggressive, annoyed growl with what he thought was my reluctance.

Okay, okay, enough with the teasing. I got the idea, Jasper.

I sank to my knees while my fingers worked at undoing the buckle on his jeans. The storm had calmed a little and the fog now swirled around the air. I tugged at his soaking pants, pulling them down with disdain. My hand removed him from his restraining pants. I pulled the jeans and boxers down together until they reached his ankles methodically. I looked up through my lashes to see Jasper watching me tentatively. I knew the technicalities of the process, of course, but I had no prior experience. However, the Major had written in extreme detail as to what he liked. I just had to remember the different techniques and put them into practice.

My palm curled around him, I knew the warmth alone would be a new sensation. I also knew from reading his words that he had never been with a human in this state – he hadn't found them attractive or interesting, and the lure of blood was always much more appealing. I took courage in the fact that he found me sexually attractive to some extent and prayed that I had not invested my faith wrongly, or at least that he would let me live long enough to see this through.

I took one of his soft, round balls in my mouth, relishing the taste. My tongue swirled around as one of my hands fondled the other. Jasper tensed as my nails dragged against his sensitive skin. Taking that as a good sign, I forced the other sphere into my mouth and let out a loan moan. He tasted so sweet, and I hungrily lavished him with my tongue. I released him from my mouth and made my way to the hilt. My eyes widened in anticipation, and then traveled up to provide; his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, eyes hidden behind thick lids. I had never seen such a complete vision and mentally took note to watch his handsome face when he came.

I quickly wrapped my thick lips around Jasper and started to pull, nibble and tease him as best I could. He was impossibly hard under my mouth, and his size unforgiving, but I let out another soft moan. Jasper's hand curled around the nape of my neck and firmly caressed my skin before slipping through the back of my hair and grabbing a fistful, directing me to his tip. His free hand helped guide me as I worked him into a fury.

My tongue darted out and licked and swirled across the head. His grip tightened as he took in a deep breath. In one full swoop, I took in as much of Jasper as I could feel. I bobbed my head up and down his measure as he challenged me and swirled my tongue around the base between moments. I felt him tremble in between my lips and could feel his release was imminent, causing me to go faster—swirling, licking, sucking. He let out a deep, guttural moan before unloading his sweet taste into my mouth. I swallowed the delicious gift eagerly. He released his hand from my hair slowly, and with the loss of support, I fell back onto my ass with little grace.

My hand swept across my lips, removing the remnants of his release, but he didn't help me up. He let out a piercing growl as I licked off his prize, relishing the taste and gigged up at him from the floor. He leaned down slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me like a porcelain doll. He laid the sweetest of kisses on my forehead.

"Have you ever been with a man before, Bella?" His voice was back to its familiar honey tones, and I shook my head. "It's okay darlin'. It's quite a gift you're offering me; are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course Jasper. I want this; I want you." My voice didn't sound like my own; it was strong and seductive.

He carried me into the cave, and I was grateful for the new heat of the fire. The rain began to fall heavily once again, creating a shield against the rocky entrance. He put me down on a bed made from durable fern leafs. I could see him better in the light of the fire. Flames flickered against his face, creating a warm cast against his skin. He almost looked as if he had a tan. Jasper looked human, and it took my breath away.

Jasper leaned over me and assaulted my neck with his mouth, lavishing his emotions on me. I was caught in a whirlwind of awe as his hands ghosted over my skin, bringing a tremor in their wake. Jasper's approach was working me into frustration. I wanted more; I needed more. His touch provoked an animalistic response; he kept teetering on the edge of my release. My body was begging for more.

"Jasper, please." My voice was breathless. "I need more. I need – I need you to touch me."

His hands and lips expertly scaled down my body at a torturous speed. He fisted my breasts under his palms before taking my nipple between his cool lips and I moaned with the rapid change in sensations. I let out a hiss as he bit down softly but didn't want him to stop. Desperately seeking friction, my back arched grinding into him.

"Patience darlin'," he chuckled at my enthusiasm.

Easy for you to say, I thought begrudgingly.

Jasper continued to suckle on my breast as his hands teased my inner thighs. It was my own personal heaven and hell. His cold fingers slid up my thighs and into my soaking area. He ran his thumb gently between my lips, opening me up before settling with in a delicious swirling motion. I was completely at Jasper's mercy and expertize.

"So wet, darlin'," he mumbled. I felt him jerk back to life against my inner thigh. "I have to taste you."

His eyes searched mine for permission, and I nodded weakly. Jasper's tongue attacked, licking and nipping. I thrust my hips forward, hungry for more, but his hands held them down, one on either side of my waist. He was drawing small circles on my side, teasing and tickling with the same movement as his tongue. I let out a sigh. I couldn't understand what he was doing, but it felt amazing. A few hardy murmurs tumbled from his lips, his breath whispering across my dripping skin.

"Better than blood, so warm."

And then his tongue was lavishing every inch of me. His finger slid inside and began to act with restraint. The leisurely pace was killing me, and he took the growl of frustration to introduce a second finger, my body expanding around him. Jasper's eyes looked up to mine as he began to fuck me with his fingers, his thumb continuing with fervor. My teeth clenched around my bottom lip – I knew I was close. My walls clamped down tight around his fingers, and my release rocketed through my whole body as I let out a low moan. A second wave shot through me. Jasper was unrelenting as his hands continued to tease before he finally sat up on his knees.

"Are you sure darlin'?"

I nodded my head; I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me. He continued to circulate, bringing me closer yet again to another sweet release. He took himself in his hand and began to move in rhythm with his ministrations. He looked so fucking hot as he worked and tugged bringing us both closer to release. It was decided that he was close, and he reached down and placed himself at my entrance. With one last smile of encouragement from me, he slid inside. He seated himself fully, and we moaned in unison at last being connected to one another. It was in that moment that I suddenly realized we were going to make love.

Making love hadn't been part of the deal. I hadn't taken the time to consider my feelings, and with things moving so fast, I didn't want to make Jasper feel uncomfortable by assuming that I wanted any kind of commitment from him – not until we finally worked out what this was between us.

"You okay, Bella?" Jasper looked down at me with concern.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just a little overwhelmed. You can move now," I gave him a wink.

He withdrew almost entirely from me before thrusting in again slowly. The rate at which the man moved was killing me in the best possible way and I pleased for him to start and stop over in mind my mind. He repeated his beloved torture again, and I could feel the familiar burn increase in my stomach. I craved release, and Jasper's incessant movements were driving me crazy.

I bucked my hips and thrust against him, begging Jasper to move faster, harder, to propel me in to oblivion. He took the hints and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and forcing my body down onto his, seating himself deep within me. Jasper was still on his knees, but now I was the one who held sovereignty; My body moved slowly against his building up to a steady tempo and rhythm. Jasper held my waist, helping me keep my balance. We gazed lovingly into each other eyes, and I felt his warm, fuzzy emotions wrap around us.

The way that Jasper shared his emotions with me while we were intimate was pure joy. I loved it, it made me feel closer to him I thrust faster, deeper, harder using his shoulders for leverage. The new approach was forcing him against the heavenly spot deep inside me. I bounced with vigor, and he reached out and began to tease me. We came together, calling our names into each other's mouth. The intensity of his eyes brought me round again, and I slumped against his shoulder. My body was spent. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as I milked the end of his release.

"Thank you, Bella." He whispered in to my ear.

I felt his kiss on the top of my head and giggled with ease. His hands continued ghosting over my body, soothing and relaxing my muscles as I came down from my high.

"Uh, huh," was all I could manage to mumble back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jasper eventually released me from his grasp and put me down on the makeshift bed. He gathered the last of our clothes, some of which had been lost in the throes of passion. I watched in awe as he hung the offending items up to dry. He was simply perfection. My first time had been more than my wildest dreams, and I couldn't compute the number of times I'd come, each time better than the last.

I laughed like an idiot when Jasper held my bra over the edge of the cliff stating that he "simply couldn't find it anywhere." He dropped it, of course and told me that I looked better without it anyways. I threw his t-shirt over the edge in retaliation. He growled in mock annoyance, which made me laugh more. Jasper claimed that he needed to teach me a lesson, and it wasn't long before we were making out on the cliff's edge like teenagers.

We were deep in the forest, and the animals were beginning to wake, their sounds invigorating. Jasper held me close as we sat by the fire and watched as the sun come up. We talked about anything and everything; it was the perfect clichéd pillow talk. We both knew that time was against us. Soon we would have to go back to the house. I wasn't sure if anyone noticed when we left; I was unaware of the time.

"Jasper, what do we do if someone noticed that we left last night?"

"You tell them whatever you want darlin'. I've nothing to be ashamed of." His eyes studied the city sprawled out below us, immersed in his own thoughts.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Bella?"

His eyes shifted to meet mine; sensing my emotions was a little off.

"I had a really good time, but I don't want things to be awkward between us. You're my best friend, and I can't think of someone better to share myself with than you."

"I know, Bella. Things have been pretty interesting since you've shown back up on the scene." He ruffled my hair out of affection and pulled me to him. "You're my best friend, too, you know." A wave of enthusiasm washed over me like a blanket. I just wasn't clear in what capacity.

"Come on, let's get you back. With any luck, we'll make it back in time for breakfast."

I laughed knowing he didn't need to eat. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I thought back to only yesterday when he had reached his hand out for mine in a remarkably similar manner. I knew there was no going back. The Cullen's, no Whitlock's, were back in my life, and I was thrilled.

We ran back to the house and Jasper opened the window, helping me through first. Of course, I fell and landed on my ass. Jasper's whimsical laugh directed at my clumsy appearance came back to bite him when he stumbled and landed on top of me. We both giggled uncontrollably. I made my way over to the shower and turned on the jets. While the spray of the water heated, I looked in my bag, seeking out clean clothes. Jasper was digging through the closet. I barely had a moment to remember why he was in the closet before he turned to me, having felt my confusion.

"This is my room," he explained with a smile. "I stayed with the Cullen's while I was with Alice, but this is very much home for me. We're all Whitlock's here. Peter and Charlotte always keep a room for me if I want or need somewhere to stay." I smiled at that. Jasper had given me his room. "I haven't been back here since your birthday."

He looked down at the floor, and I understood his anguish. He had obviously come here seeking refuge from the family. I walked across the room and wrapped my arms around his imperturbable waist. My lips found his shoulder blade, still stripped from our morning teasing, and I placed a kiss there before moving my lips to his ear and whispering, "I think we proved you have more control than you give yourself credit it for."

I picked up a towel and made my way into the now steamy bathroom. I left the door opened and pulled my tank top off, throwing my head over my shoulder, and called nonchalantly, "You coming?"

The clothes he held in his hands fell to the floor, and I couldn't suppress a giggle when he hopped across the bedroom trying to remove his jeans. He scooped me up and pulled me into the shower behind him. I still had my jeans on.

"Seriously Bella, we need to get you some new jeans. These make your ass look amazing," Tug. "But they're a bitch to get off." Tug.

"Well, if you didn't always insist on getting me so wet, we wouldn't have this problem." I replied sarcastically.

Jasper took the shampoo from the side and his hands began washing and working the debris out of my hair. I thoroughly loved how sweet and considerate he could be. We finished cleaning one another, dressed, and decided to make our way down stairs. We arrived in the kitchen to find a note on the counter. Rose and Charlotte had gone shopping; Peter had left a different message saying that he and Emmett gone to buy a new truck, that they would be back soon and to wait for them.

Jasper made breakfast, and we decided that he should go out and hunt. Although his composure had been outstanding, neither of us to take any risks. After he left, I took the opportunity to jump into bed and catch a few hours' sleep. When I awoke, Jasper was sitting next to me reading, and looking totally at ease.

"Good morning, Isabella?" He asked with a smile.

"It was, thank you," I grinned at the thought. "Nice hunt?"

He chuckled, "Only you would ask, but yes it was fine, thank you. Peter and Emmett just got back. I was going to wake you soon."

"Okay, let me get ready, and we'll go down," I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Sure enough, Emmett and Peter were in the living room playing video games.

"Morning guys," I greeted.

"Morning Bells," they chimed back.

I looked to Emmett with relief; he obviously had no idea of our midnight adventures. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek. Peter, on the other hand, smirked at me knowingly. Horrified that he knew, my eyes darted to Jasper, looking for some sort of betrayal on his face, but he was stoic.

"Peter has a gift Bella. Did anyone mention it to you?" Jasper asked more than likely noticing my spiking emotions; I shook my head.

"I know shit." Peter said quietly, the smirk still playing on his lips. I must have looked confused, for he continued. "Seriously. That's my gift. I have some sort of voodoo sixth sense." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave me that look again. I panicked.

"He knows?"

"Sure do. Can't tell you the how's or whys, but I do. Just trust me when I say that Jasper trusts me, which should be enough for you. I'm like the freaking crypt keeper of secrets round here." He winked and put the controller down.

Emmett continued with his game, dodging and diving as if he was in the game himself. Peter continued, "Just because I know shit Bella, doesn't mean everyone else does to. Got that?" He added with a serious note.

I smiled and nodded my head. To say I was a little confused by the whole conversation was an understatement but I guessed that with his statement, he was giving me his approval on whatever was happening between Jasper and I. Jasper squeezed my hand before leading me to the couch. He had his journal in his hand.

"I think so. Thanks for letting me know, Peter. Oh, did you find a new truck?"

"Sure did; hope you like it." He threw Jasper the keys.

"The truck was for me, Bella," Jasper explained. "The weather's getting worse, and we won't be able to take the bikes out much longer. I thought we could carpool to college?"

"Awesome."

In all my excitement, I had forgotten about college. I made a mental note to ask Jasper then why he had enrolled and if it meant he was planning on staying. I hoped he would.

"Would you like to read with me, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I smiled up at him, letting my happiness wash over him. He scooped me up, and we sat on the couch curled into one another.

Peter resumed the game with Emmett. Jasper whispered just loud enough for me to hear as he started reading. I caught Emmett's glare occasionally and could tell he wasn't sold on our newfound closeness. I shrugged it off, knowing that if Em had a problem, he would annoy me about it. After about an hour, Peter stood from his chair and stretched out.

"Want to take me for a ride next, Bells?" He winked, dangling his keys. I felt more than heard the low rumble emerge from deep in Jasper's chest.

"Only if you think you can keep up," I quipped back.

I squeezed Jasper's hand as an unspoken reassurance to him. It was still sweet that he was anxious, but I was intrigued at the idea of getting to know Peter a bit better. I let my lips move across Jasper's cheek as another wordless affirmation to him, and I promised Em we would finish our own saved game later. In response, he grinned like the goofy fool he was. Peter took my hand and led me out to the garage. He helped me into the jeep and made his way around to the driver's seat.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Good. I've wanted to talk to you for some time, Bella." He looked deep in thought at his profession but then his smile returned. "Jasper and Emmett are going to have an interesting talk while we're gone."

"Oh? What about?" I asked.

We pulled out of the driveway with speed, "you'll see."

We set off driving down the back roads. I didn't know where we were going, and it hadn't occurred to me to ask.

"So, you and Jasper, huh?" Peter stated conversationally.

"What about me and Jasper?" I asked carefully.

"You love him." I snapped my neck sideways to look at him. He only shrugged.

"What?" I choked.

"Well, you didn't deny it." He flashed me a dazzling smile.

"I'm not in love with Jasper." I replied indignantly as I rolled my eyes. "I'm actually in love with someone else, if you must know."

"I know. That's who I meant. Who did you think I meant?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I assumed you meant Jasper." I mumbled.

The conversation was starting to confuse me, and it wasn't clear what to make of Peter's assumptions. All I knew for sure was that I had been assuming that Jasper was the Major and even that was a coincidence. Right?

"But he is Jasper. Come on Bells, I know you're smarter than you look." He winked.

"Gee. Thanks Peter, talking in riddles much?" I laughed.

"So, you like to read?"

"Yup, you?"

"I don't take as much pleasure from reading as you do." His eyes twinkled in anticipation.

"And how would you know what I take pleasure from, Peter?"

"I know more about you than you think. You should read between the lines." He replied simply.

We drove in companionable silence for a while before my interest peaked.

"Peter. About your gift, can I ask you a few questions please?"

"Sure thing, Swan."

"Can you read minds?"

"Not like you think."

"Can you see the future?"

"No. Not really."

"Are you doing this to annoy me?"

"Nope." He grinned at me, popping the 'p'.

"Well, what the hell can you do?" I asked in puzzlement.

Peter pulled the jeep over to the side of the road. I looked out of the window and saw we had stopped in a small town. He took the keys out of the ignition and looked to me.

"I'll explain everything in a minute. I'm just going to nip into the shop; do you want anything?" I shook my head.

I watched as Peter ran across the road through the rain. His jeans framed his perfect ass, and I laughed as I shook the idea out of my head. Not as perfect as Jasper's.

Peter was faster than I had anticipated. I jumped as I realized that he was sitting next to me in the truck again. He slammed the door shut and shook his hair, soaking me, and I squealed. I grimaced; the sound was awful, something I wished never to repeat. Bella Swan did not squeal. Peter chuckled then passed me a bag from the shop.

He started the truck and pulled onto the road, we drove for a few minutes before pulling in to a small parking lot. The car was facing out over the cliffs, and I admired the scene once more of the city. Peter took his seat belt off and turned to me, pulling out a twenty deck of cigarettes from his pocket. He unwrapped the package and threw the trash in the bag. Peter held the pack out in front of me and flicked the underside of the packet causing a single cigarette to slip out perfectly from the pack.

"Real smooth Peter; that trick work with all the ladies?" I giggled.

"Only ones who check out my ass when they think I'm not watching." My face burned wildly with my embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't tell my brother." He teased.

Oh god. I was mortified and could only imagine what he thought of me now Peter, no doubt, was aware of the relationship I had with Edward. That fact, coupled with what happened last night with Jasper and now, I was checking Peter out. Shit. Have sex once and you turn into a real whore, Swan, I chastised myself.

"I'm flattered. Truly, Bella. Once you get over your little girly crush, we're gonna be best friends you and I. None of that pansy shit you and Jasper got going on. So, get your head out of the gutter and let's get on with this."

"It's not a fucking crush, Peter. I just happen to like your ass. Get over yourself." He burst into laughter.

"Just as I thought. Now here, do you want one or not?"

It was only then that I realized that he was still holding the smoke out to me. I took it and placed it to my lips. Peter took a lighter out of his pocket and lit my cigarette.

"How did you know that I smoke?"

No one else had noticed, and I had tried my best to keep it hidden.

"Like I said Swan, me and you. Best fucking buddies! Just you see."

Peter was a force to be reckoned with. I worried that our similar sense of humor and characterizes would clash, but he seemed to think otherwise. He lit a cigarette for himself, and I didn't doubt that he smoked. It suited him.

"Got you another present in the bag." He stated with a wink.

I opened it up and couldn't hide my surprise and admiration. I wasn't one for presents, but this— this was perfect.

"How did you? I mean, what are you Peter?" I stammered incredulously.

"B.F.F's, Bella. Best fucking friends; jeez Swan, how slow are you?" He rolled his eyes.

I took the box out of the bag, ignoring his snide remark. He had bought me a gift box of Johnny Walker Blue Label. My favorite. My mind reeled; how could he possibly know that? Peter just knows. A gigantic grin graced my face as I began to realize slowly.

"Like I said Swan, I just know. I can't give you any better explanation that this, but I think I proved my point. Now here, woman." He took the box from my hands, which were struggling to pry the case open without success. He started to tip the whiskey into the gift flask. "I'll talk; you interrupt when you want okay? I have some things you need to hear, and we can only be friends if you can bestow the same honesty and truth on me, as I do you. Okay?"

I nodded my head.

"I know you have Jasper's journal." Peter paused for effect.

No shit, I figured everyone heard our little talk the other day. I took a pull from the smoke and opened the window. I nodded for him to continue. He looked thoughtful.

"I also know you have Jasper's other journal." I choked on my cigarette.

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit, indeed, Miss Swan."

He passed me the whiskey, and I immediately took a large mouthful. The familiar burn graced my throat as the whiskey went down. I shook the flask. "Good call, by the way."

"I thought you might need a little confidence boost, and it was best if Jasper didn't hear this. Not yet."

The 'not yet' didn't miss me. I took a second drink and nodded for him continue.

"I need you to know that with my gift, things happen that are out of my control. It's just up to me to make sure they work out for the best. You gotta believe me, Swan, I'm not trying to embarrass you with anything I'm about to say. I'm here for you, okay?"

I took another sip —the effects of the liquid truly starting to burn through my mind and body.

"I sold you the book online."

I spat the contents of my mouth out of the open window.

"I'm sorry. What the fuck?" I demanded, swiping the back of my hand across my chin to remove the whiskey that had ended up there with my not-so-graceful reaction.

"I sold you the book online." He replied coolly.

"I heard that, dipshit. I asked—what the fuck?"

"I needed to create a link between you and Jasper. It worked, didn't it?"

My mind filled with memories of times that I had leaned on the journal. The freedom that it had provided was immeasurable. The Major had become a friend, a lover, an inspiration, and I had fallen in love with him as he secretly healed my broken heart. I took another sip.

"It did Peter. In ways that I couldn't even begin to imagine. I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me for that. Thank Jasper." He winked.

Oh jeez.

"You read it?" My eyes widened in comprehension. "You saw me?" I was buried in my shame as it dawned on me that Peter sent me the book based on some Hocus-pocus vision.

"I'm not gonna lie. I saw everything, I see everything. I knew the book would help you get over Edward."

"And there wasn't any other way you could have done that?" I asked amazed.

"Sure, but this was the most fun. Don't you think?"

I wanted to smack the smug expression of his face. I took a few moments to collect my thoughts as they swirled around in my brain in a whirlwind of confusion. I took another sip.

"Yeah, well. Shut up." I grumbled, and he laughed at my admission. I took another sip. "Best fucking year of my life."

"And last night?" He probed with a knowing smile.

"Was fucking amazing."

Peter and I grinned at one another like idiots as my embarrassment decreased.

"Listen Swan, it was always meant to be you and Jasper. Things got a bit messed up. Something happened, and fate got a little off track. I can't explain that just yet, but I will. Just trust me when I say, you and Jasper were meant to be. Forever."

My head was swimming with a jumble of thoughts. Forever? Jasper and me? The mere idea seemed preposterous, but the more I pondered it, the less crazy it seemed. I loved him unashamedly for a year through his journal, and he reappeared in my life so suddenly; I was unable to keep my hands off him or him out of my mind.

"Oh my god. I love Jasper," my voice was full of my awe. "What the hell is he going to think? I just said that out loud didn't I?" My mind was swimming in a strange whiskey-induced fog, and I was vaguely aware that I was rambling.

"Yep. He's going to take some convincing that you feel this way. He doesn't believe he deserves love. Alice really fucked him over."

I couldn't help detect the bitterness in his voice at Alice's name.

"Are you serious? He's perfection, and you're telling me he doesn't think he's good enough for me?" The idea was downright ridiculous to me.

"You two are more similar than you think, and you both deserve to be happy. I'm sorry I couldn't fix this entirely. I tried my best, sweetheart, I really did, but you're going to have to take the reins from here. I'll be here to help, though."

I nodded my head. Jasper? Me? Forever? A girl could get used to that idea.

"So what happens now?"

"Spend some time together. I enrolled him at college, and you have a room at our house now. Get to know us better and things will work out. Rosalie and Emmett are heading back at the end of the week."

"Is Jasper staying behind for me?" I couldn't help but ask; I needed to know.

"He thinks he's staying here to sort his head out. He just hasn't realized that you're the one who is going to do it. I'd say last night gave him some incentive." He gave another wink.

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way. I don't know what came over me; he just makes me feel like —"

Peter interrupted, "Trust me; Charlotte makes me feel the same way. Just don't forget to set the groundwork for your relationship as well."

"Does anyone else know?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't think that I was quite ready for others to know just yet.

"No, I managed to get Emmett out the house, and Charlotte took Rose shopping before anyone noticed that you two were missing. Emmett has his suspicions. I think he might have found the other journal, so move it somewhere else when you get home. He's talking to Jasper about it now. It'll work out, though. Jasper's good at thinking on his feet."

I leaned across the cabin and wrapped Peter in my arms. "Thank you so much for everything, Peter. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. Best fucking friends." I kissed him on his cheek.

"Okay, okay, enough of the mushy crap, Swan. Let's get you back so you can make out with Jasper, and in the future," he paused to look at me, "make sure you come first, and don't let him off the hook so easy. Make him work for you."

I laughed aloud; I couldn't help it. I knew from now on out that there would be no secrets between the two of us. Peter knew me better than anyone I had ever met did. Although it freaked me out a little, I couldn't help but laugh at that fact. I had always wanted a best friend, and by fuck did Peter take my best interests at heart.

"I'll dig out the journal and see what I can think of. I have a pretty vivid imagination." I winked.

"That you do, Swan. Try not to throw up that liquor until were back at the house. I can't be fucked cleaning out the jeep because your human ass can't hold its drink."

We made our way back to the house, laughing and joking. To anyone watching from the outside we were childhood friends. As we pulled up outside the house, I could make out Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Charlotte as they stood in the kitchen talking. I opened the car door, eager to wrap my arms around Jasper. In my haste, I collided with Peter, who had tried to open my door. I was thrown off balance, and Peter tried to hold me, but we both ended up on the ground in a splash of fallen rain and mud.

"You, Swan, are fucking ridiculous!" Peter called out, and we both laughed.

I kicked up water from the puddle, covering him in the water. I briefly saw everyone standing in the front porch as we rolled around in the rain.

"Some best fucking friend you are." I taunted him back.

He lifted me out of the pool and swung me over his shoulder. A bad move.

"Hey, Jonny Walker, wanna put me down?"

"Jonny Walker, eh?" He swung me round in circles faster, and I giggled harder as the world spun through my vision.

Before I could work out what had happened, Peter flipped me up and threw me. I landed against unusually amused looking Jasper, and I giggled again.

"Missed you" I cooed to the man who held me in his arms.

Jasper eyed Peter. "Is she?" He paused, turning his gaze to me. "Bella, are you drunk? How much did you give her?" Jasper asked Peter, amused.

"Enough to miss you." Peter quipped back with a wink. He made his way into Charlotte's arms.

I instinctively pulled myself closer to Jasper and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

Jasper whispered angrily in my ear, "Come on darlin', let's get dried off."

I giggled. "You'll have to get me wet first."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**JPOV**

I let out a deep sigh. I wasn't entirely happy about Bella going out alone with Peter. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, but I also knew Peter and the likelihood of a phone call requesting bail was a strong possibility. I set the journal down by my side. I heard the familiar slam of the front door before hearing the truck disappear down the driveway.

"What the hell were you thinking? Giving her your journal?" Emmet bellowed.

"I was thinking she could get to know me better." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't totally shocked; I'd been on the receiving end of Emmett's glare ever since the bookstore incident and wondered how long it would take him to trap me.

"Oh, and you think that's normal?" Emmett chided.

"Normal? Seriously Emmett? What the fuck is normal?"

"I'm not talking about us. I'm talking about Bella, bro. She's a kid. You can't be showing her shit like that."

"A kid?"

I ran my hand through my hair in confusion.

Showing her what? What did he mean? The brotherly affection that was rolling off Emmett in waves distracted me. She's 21 for Christ's sake, even if there was something. I mentally shivered at the thought of Bella reading some of my earlier journals. In particular my piece de résistance, "The Cullen Kama Sutra." My brothers had been eager to get their hands on it for decades. He'd be mad if he thinks I'd just throw that shit to Bella on a silver platter. I had hidden it away a few decades ago in Peter's loft when I married Alice. I knew that he wouldn't be able to get it, and I certainly wasn't going to share that divine shit with Alice.

I hesitated for a brief moment, "Look man, I get it. She's your little sister, and I know Edward really pulled a number on her but seriously, Alice did the same to me. Do you not think that maybe we could help each other?"

"What, by being her sex therapist?" Emmett seethed.

His temper was building steadily, and I wasn't happy with his tone. I sent out a few calming waves, which caused him to glare at me.

"As amusing as that thought might be Emmett, I'm not a fucking sex therapist." I replied sarcastically.

The feeling was almost comical. In fact, that shit was downright funny. I would have to remember that when I updated my "Cullen Kama Sutra." The last entry I had made that was worthy of being added to the journal was back in 1903 and to be honest, she didn't warrant my pages. Bella, on the other hand, sweet, innocent virginal Bella, forcing me against the wall was enough to make me hard. She had been refining, and she knew exactly how to use her tongue. I'd be lying if I hadn't hoped she would strike me again. Soon.

I knew that Emmett would be protective of Bella, but I also knew that if I let him express his frustrations, we would all seem much better for it. I realized that he was still spewing shit at me and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"It's not funny, bro. If you fuck her about, I swear I'll take you to pieces."

"She's 21 Em, I know you see her as a child but she's not. She's very much a woman." I watched as recognition settled on Emmett's face.

"Oh, fuck. Don't tell me. Please don't tell me you screwed her, bro."

"Jesus man, it's Bella. Have some respect. I didn't screw her; I made love to her and before you ask, she jumped me, not the other way around." I groaned inwardly. I did not need to be having this conversation.

"Well, I guess the journal is the least of my worries then." He huffed. His emotions changed from anger, protectiveness, and love to mischief."

"Can I read it after she's done with it? Seeing as she won't need it anymore." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

What? What the hell was Emmet going on about, why did he want to see my journal? He already knew how the first year was after we left Bella; he was there. I sighed as I realized Emmett probably thought I was hiding some sordid secrets.

"Yeah fine, whatever. If you want to; ask her for it, okay?" I didn't care.

"Okay, sweet." His face lit up like Christmas, and I had to admire how easy it was to make Emmett happy. "Good, as long as we cleared that up. Want a rematch?" Em handed me the controller.

"Go on then, I don't know how long they'll be."

We played for about twenty minutes in silence. Emmett's emotions finally landed on resignation, love and, pride?

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad it's you."

My eyes darted from the screen to his face for further explanation of that statement; his expression was determined, eyes still focused on the game. He continued. "Treat her good, bro. Don't fuck it up like Edward did. I love her, and I'm happy that it's you. You're right; you've both been screwed over. Just promise you'll fix her; I want my baby Bells back."

I didn't comment. Emmett's sentiments and sincere feelings behind them touched me. I did want to help Bella; I could still feel her pain, though she hid it well. I made a mental note to talk to her when she and Peter got back.

I could see she didn't want to rush into another relationship, especially with a vampire, but I needed to clarify some shit to her. It's a well-known fact that Peter and Charlotte house an open bed relationship. The thought of him luring Bella in caused a possessive growl to agonize through my dead body.

"Sorry man, it's the game." I bluffed, when Emmett looked questioningly my way.

We played for a little longer, but the game did little to hold my attention; my eyes kept darting toward the clock. Since when did time go so slow?

I heard the lively chatter of Charlotte and Rose as they entered the kitchen. Without missing a moment for distraction, I jumped up and made my way over.

"How was your shopping trip, ladies?" I gave each a kiss on the cheek.

"Not as good as your morning I'm sure Casanova," Charlotte replied with a wink "Although, it was good thank you."

"Told you so." Rose added with a smug grin.

Emmett made his way over to Rosalie.

"Told him what babe?" He asked as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Jasper and Bella. I think it's sweet." My eyes darted in to Rose.

"What? She's a completely different Bella. I like this one. I told you that already." Rosalie explained.

"Me too." Charlotte and Emmett chimed in.

"Yeah I like her to, so can we please keep this quiet and try not to embarrass Bella any more than is necessary? Please?" I pleaded.

A leap of joy flooded my senses as I heard Peter's jeep roll back in to the driveway. We turned to watch as Peter made his way round to open Bella's door. Then it happened. Bella took a step forward and collided with Peter and the earth simultaneously. They burst out laughing, and some comments along the lines of "That our Bella," mostly from Emmett flooded the kitchen.

"Oh, for the love of god, not again!" I called out. All the eyes in the room shot to me. I rolled my eyes, "She tripped me over coming in through the window this morning. I swear her clumsiness is contagious."

I heard Peter laugh as he boomed, "You, Swan, are fucking ridiculous!"

Instead of helping her up with his vampire reflexes, we all watched in bewilderment as they thrashed about on the ground. Bella had instigated a water fight that Pete seemed all too willing to participate.

"Some best fucking friend you are." She teased back.

Teased? Seriously and when the fuck did they become "best fucking friends"? Another greedy growl tore through me. Peter swung Bella onto his shoulder, and my heart jolted in fear. If he did an anything to hurt her, I swear I'll kill him.

"Hey, Jonny Walker, wanna put me down?"

The room was thick with amusement as we gathered the rosy blush across Bella's cheeks were, not of embarrassment but of her intoxication.

"Jonny Walker, eh?"

Peter began to swing her around at vampire speed, and I panicked. Bella was inclined to motion sickness, and I darted out in to the yard. As soon as I arrived, I caught a particularly merry Bella. She was a delight. Her hair was in disarray and her cheeks a deep rosy pink. She glowed, and I felt her love wrap around me as my golden eyes her chocolate orbs.

"Missed you," She cooed in my ear.

"Is she?" I asked Peter, before turning to Bella. "Bella are you drunk? How much did you give her?" Although decidedly much amused I was concerned for Bella's safety.

"Enough to miss you." Peter shot back at me.

"Fucking hilarious, brother." I muttered back at vampire level to Peter.

"Come on darlin', let get you dried off." I shot another look at Peter.

I wasn't entirely happy with the situation. What did they talk about? Moreover, what would he want to tell her that would need alcohol so early in the day?

"You'll have to get me wet first." Bella's voice interrupted, it was rough and heavy with desire.

I almost came undone at that moment. This beautiful creature wanted me. Again. Who was I to deny her?

**Bella POV**

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. I shrugged off the shyness; after all, it was Jasper who had said we had nothing to be embarrassed. If he hadn't known before, he was about to find out: a drunken Bella is a horny Bella.

I was grateful when Rose shoved Emmett forcefully into the house but not before she shot a cheeky wink my way. I think she mouthed, "I'll take care of Em," but I couldn't be sure. The whiskey had undoubtedly clouded my judgment. Jasper was still holding me and had made no further comment on my inebriation.

Peter dropped the hip flask of whiskey into my lap. He reached into his pocket and surrendered the cigarettes, a lighter, and a lively wink before quickly grabbing Charlotte by the waist. In one move, he had her on his shoulder, and they took off into the house at vampire speed.

I heard some doors slam before I turned my attentions to Jasper.

"Well, soldier?" My voice came out husky with desire.

Jasper arched his eyebrow, eyes boring into mine. "What would you know about my army day's darlin'?"

Conjuring up as many fantasies of Jasper as I could, I sent out a fuck load of lust, desire, want, and need. Jasper nearly dropped me as he buckled under the emotional assault and I felt his grip tighten as a deep, seductive purr echoed from his chest and through my body.

"Fuck," I began to nibble and kiss the crook of his neck; "I love it when you purr."

I opened the bottle and took a swig. I watched as a lazy smile graced his angelic face. His lips called to me, and I couldn't help myself. I took a second swig, let the whiskey stand on my lips, and stretched my neck to brush them against his.

"Fuck Bella you taste so sweet." His tongue swirled hungrily in my mouth. I let out a low moan as the kiss intensified and my passion for Jasper took control of my actions.

"I need you Jasper. I want you." I whispered seductively.

I opened my eyes and saw we were now lying on the grass in the garden. I wasted no time before I tore my jeans off and pushed Jasper onto his back. I straddled his waist with a hungry gleam in my eye. Peter's message echoed in my mind. "Make him work for it." I gave Jasper a devilish grin and batted his hands away as he tried to reach me.

"You'll touch me when I tell you to touch me, Major Whitlock." Jasper's golden eyes widened shortly, staring into mine, before he flung his arms by his side in submission.

I took another sip of whiskey before slipping my shirt over my head. I felt his dick twitch to life under me. Instinctively, I found my hips into his. Jasper let out a short, aggressive growl, and I almost came undone. He was always beautiful, but in the throes of passion, he was angelic.

I was about to initiate a fantasy I had since first reading his journal. I wanted Jasper to watch me touch myself; I wanted to show him what I had learned. Seeking his approval, I peeled my soaking panties to the side and watched his face as his lust-filled eyes raked over my body. I took a final sip of whiskey before throwing the empty flask to the ground beside us, forgotten.

My hands make short work of teasing my body. I knew I was going to come soon, as I thrust my fingers deep inside; I let out a sigh. I took a moment to absorb Jasper's presence. His fists were clenched, and his face was strained, and I could see it was taking a drastic amount of attention for him to not to touch me or eat me —either way I didn't care.

"Jasper, I need you inside me. Now." I commanded.

I flipped onto my knees. I barely had time to register what was happening before Jasper thrust himself into me. His strides were unrestrained as he gripped onto my hips. My orgasm rocketed through my body, and I called out Jasper's name with passion.

A few moments later, I felt Jasper come undone inside me. We both fell onto the grass, exhausted. I tried to adjust my breathing; my heart was racing, and I couldn't maintain rational thought. It was heaven. Jasper lit a cigarette lazily and took a deep draw. He was lying back on the grass and looked the picture of ease. He handed the cigarette to me before lighting a second.

"I haven't smoked since I was in the army." He mused, twilling the cigarette in his hand.

"Why did you quit?"

"Alice." I stated clearly.

Alice didn't like me smoking, so I quit. Alice didn't like the way I dressed, so I changed. Alice didn't like my accent, so I cooled it off. Alice didn't like me spending time with Bella, so I didn't. The manipulative bitch. I took another draw.

Bella handed me my jeans and slipped my shirt over my shoulder. I watched her breasts bounce under the fabric as she shook out her hair.

"Fuck, you look good in my shirt." I murmured.

"Correction Jasper, I'm keeping this shirt, so technically it's mine and yeah, I know I look good in my shirt." She grinned and threw a wink at me.

I took her by the hand and pulled her down beside me. Stroking her hair I asked, "So what do you know of my army days, darlin'?"

"More than you think."

"Is that good or bad?" I wasn't sure what Peter had told her.

I made a mental note to ask him later; I needed to talk him later about his little experience with Bella anyway. What was one more thing to bust his balls?

"Oh, it's a good thing." She giggled. "I have a thing for a man in uniform."

I loved the way she drew circles on my chest; her heat left a blazing trail, and for the first time, I understood what people meant by that warm fuzzy feeling.

"Is that so darlin'? Maybe we can dig out my old uniform sometime?"

A sudden surge of lust from Bella hit me with full force. Hell, maybe she genuinely was into that shit. I was sure that it was around the house somewhere; I had packed away a load of my old stuff when I married Alice. She didn't like anything to do with war and barely tolerated my books. Looking back, I realized that I had packed away a significant part of myself in that box. Yeah, I would certainly unpack it. I had already decided that I wasn't going back to the Cullen's. They just weren't what my life was anymore.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" I asked her with a grin. She nodded eagerly. Yes it was, then. "So, should I ask what you and Peter were up to?"

Bella took a deep breath before answering, "Peter's something else huh?" I nodded. "Once you get your head around his gift, you begin to accept that things have a funny way of working out. I love him already; he understands me. It's one hell of a gift he has."

"You sound just like him." I grumbled.

Peter had his bullshit about fate, karma, and crap about how things turning out for the best.

"What do you mean?" Her chocolate eyes looked deep into mine.

"He said the same thing about you. He's quite taken with you." I begrudged letting her know that information.

After what had happened with Alice and Edward, I had promised myself that no one would get that close again; I didn't want anyone that close to my thoughts or feelings. I was tired of being manipulated and controlled, but I knew deep down that was bullshit. The truth was that I didn't like how close Bella and Peter appeared to be.

"Of course he is; he's my best fucking friend." She radiated smugness. What the hell was going on with the two of them?

"Where does that leave me?" I regretted the words before they left my mouth.

The tension between us was present. Lost was the usual love and security that Bella's emotions fixated on. A dark, twisted mass of anger and guilt sat in the air.

"I don't know, Jasper." She sat up, moving away from me, and my dead heat dropped. She was feeling guilty? Bella and Peter? If it were possible for me, I would have been disappointed. She turned to look at me as the guilt radiated off her. "Is this wrong? Are we the bad guys, Jasper?"

My eyes were drawn to her fumbling hands. She didn't need to elaborate; I knew what she was getting at and I'd be dammed if either Alice or Edward fucked this up for us. Relief passing through me, maybe I had jumped to conclusions.

"You're single; I'm single. I don't see what problem there is darlin'." I replied nonchalantly.

I knew exactly where the problem was. She was single, and I didn't like that.

"Jasper," She chastised. "You know damn well what the problem is. He's your brother."

"Okay, well, this is how I see it." I took a deep calming breath. Bella nodded for me to continue. "Edward and I might have lived under the same roof, and yes, I was married to his sister, but Bella, you have to understand, I never saw Edward as a brother. I didn't even see him as a friend; he's a pansy ass. We barley even spoke."

I watched her as she took this information in; she looked so cute when she was lost in thought. Her brow furrowed, and I suddenly felt a wave of anger from her. What did I say now? Oh, don't tell me this is about Eddie. Doesn't she like me calling him a pansy ass? I couldn't help my composure as I seethed, "So what? You dated him in high school. That was a long time ago, Bella. If you still have feelings for him, then you better tell me now, darlin', cause you don't fight fair." I was starting to get pissed.

Oh, please don't tell me this is some ploy to get back at Edward? Find the unstable vampire and ruin him to piss of your ex-boyfriend? I remember when people would respect my name. Jasper Fucking Whitlock but things were different; I didn't even know who I was anymore. Hell, I was shacking up with a human. The old Jasper never would have done that. I was acutely aware of how uncomfortable Bella made me feel.

Bella had a way of walking into someone's life and turning everything upside fucking down; I should have seen it coming. She had won us all over in a matter of weeks back in Forks, and her absence had torn the Cullen family apart. When she walked into that bookstore, she had unwittingly claimed me as hers, but I wasn't in any hurry to admit that to her. It unnerved me, and I wasn't ready to accept that point yet.

"No! Jasper, of course I don't. How could you say that?"

Oh, shit! I had hurt her. This wasn't where I wanted our conversation to go.

"I don't love Edward; you know that," she continued. "In fact, I still very much hate the arrogant bastard, so don't pull that shit on me, Whitlock."

Shit, she was pissed. Maybe more than I was; I was proud of her. The former Bella would have forgiven Edward in a heartbeat. My Bella had balls.

"What about Peter?"

"What?" I didn't dare to look at Bella as she gasped in horror.

"You heard me; I asked, what about Peter?"

Well, it's out there now, I figured that I might as well find out what the hell is going on between them.

Bella shot up off the grass and grabbed her jeans in a huff.

"Fuck you, Jasper. What do you think? That I'm trying to fuck my way through your brothers? Why don't you just say what you really mean?"

She was right in my face, and man, was she pissed. Her anger hit me in dreadful tidal waves and propelled my own emotions.

"What am I supposed to think? You come back here to my home, drunk? You're all over each other, and suddenly he's your best fucking friend? Correct me if I'm wrong Bella but isn't that what you called me that after we fucked?"

"Yeah well, I changed my mind, Jasper. You're not my best friend; I didn't know what you were then, but I do now. You're an asshole." She took a step forward so our noses were almost touching.

"Oh, and for the record, we didn't fuck. You wanted to make love." Sarcasm dripped from her every word.

"Well, excuse me for giving a shit about your first time; you clearly didn't. What was it, any vampire will do? Fuck the first dead guy you could find?"

Before I knew what had happened, a cold, hard fist collided with my face, and I was propelled a few hundred feet across the garden. I looked up to find Peter with his arm around Bella.

"Fucking figures. Well, I guess that answers my question." I knew Peter would hear me.

I rubbed my jaw in disbelief. Sure, Pete and I had our fights, but we had never used our entire impact on one another before; it was always an unwritten rule. If he wanted to throw it away over some girl, then so be it.

"Come on, Swan, you didn't deserve that. You deserve a real man." Peter teased. Fucker.

I looked over, and Peter was now holding her tightly, his hand threateningly to her ass. My ass. They were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I could hear the sound of his whispering in her ear but was unable to get out the words as they moved away quickly; she nodded along. Bella wiped away a tear from her eye and just as I caught Peter's attitude, he gave her a spank. My anger soared took out through the roof.

"Think that's you, Johnny Walker?" She giggled back. Oh yeah, I heard that.

"If you want, sweetheart but I'm a packaged deal. Charlotte will want in on some of that action."

He picked her up and started walking back to the house. Peter looked back over his shoulder and gave me a look that screamed, 'we need to talk'.

"Let's get you back inside, Swan. Char started making you dinner. Hell, we could even make it candlelit if you like?"

I watched as Bella punched him playfully on the arm.

"You're a cheeky bastard you know that, JW?"

"Oh yeah, I know that." I could almost feel his smug grin from here.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Peter POV**

What the hell? I've never once fallen over in my eternal life and yet there I was, flat on my ass in a puddle.

"You, Swan, are fucking ridiculous." I teased.

Bella used my moment of revelation to kick a stream of water over me. I couldn't help but snap some back. Two could play that game.

"Some best fucking friend you are." She teases back.

I loved how feisty Bella was. Jasper needed someone to keep him in line; I chuckled to myself. He just didn't know how much yet. I lifted Bella onto my shoulder and turn her around as punishment for getting me wet. Her perky giggle filled the air, always the little flirt; she played right into Jasper's jealousy.

A deep, possessive growl emanated from the kitchen. Bingo.

The quicker that Jasper admitted his feelings for Bella the easier life would be for all of us; I could already hear him make his way to the front porch.

"Hey Johnny Walker, wanna put me down?" Bella laughed.

"Johnny Walker, eh?" I was quite fond of my nickname already. Then again, I was quite fond of our Bella.

I threw her into Jasper's now waiting arms. The two of them made all gooey eyes at each other before Bella cooed, "Missed you."

It was there for everyone to see; being an empath wasn't needed to examine the love that they projected.

"Is she?" Jasper looked at me in astonishment, and then turned his attention back to Bella. "Bella, are you drunk?"

"How much did you give her?" He shot the question at me accusingly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Enough to miss you." My mood did nothing but add to Jasper's jealousy.

"Fucking hilarious brother." He grumbled.

I had never been less thankful for my sensitive vampire hearing that noticed his bitching and whining. The man was about to get laid, and he's complaining? The Ungrateful bastard.

"Come on, let's get you dried off." Jasper was now focused solely on Bella.

"You'll have to get me wet first." She looked up at him coyly; that's my girl.

Jasper instantly projected a gesture of love, lust and desire. I breathed a sigh of relief; he was finally getting it. I grinned as Rose forced Emmett into the house, no surprises where they are going. My eyes fell to Charlotte's lust filled orbs. God, I loved that woman. I emptied my pockets of Bella's contraband and surrendered it to her before giving her a cheeky wink. I wrapped my arms around Char's waist and flung her onto my shoulder.

I made my way to our bedroom at lightning speed; I had missed being away from her, even for a few hours. Plus, having a horny empath about, even if he is being a dick about things, always added to the fun. I tossed Charlotte onto the bed with a thump, and her breasts jiggled with the force. I licked my lips with anticipation.

A loud crash sounded down the hallway— apparently, Rose had been successful with Emmett.

"Can't wait till they go back to destroying their own walls." I grumbled to Char.

A delightful giggle fell from her plump lips. Everything else faded away, and my eyes and every thought were focused on her beauty. Her strawberry blond locks swirled around the pillow, and her breasts heaved enticingly.

God she's beautiful.

I peeled my shirt off before stalking over to the bed. "So, you think it's funny that I have to plaster the walls again, hmm?" I asked with mock annoyance.

Char erupted in giggles again before shaking her head. She looked so sweet and innocent, but I knew better. I grabbed her ankles and slid her down the bed, before removing her jeans forcefully. Another resounding crash reverberated through the house, and I cringed thinking of what Emmet and Rose could be doing— really, was there a need for them to be so intense?

My hands found their way to Charlotte's ticklish feet, and I began to knead and rub her stress away. She had been so patient with our guests, with Jasper and with me running around trying to play fucking cupid. She deserved to be pampered.

My divine lover released a quiet purr. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Slowly, my hands worked their way up the inside of her legs. With my mouth and my fingers, I began teasing and tickling. Worshiping. I could feel her stress clear as I massaged her inner thighs and under to her peachy ass. Her citrus scent flooded the room as the wetness filled her middle. It was obvious that she was ready for me, but I wanted this to be about her, about my love for this perfect woman who accepted me, loved me. My tongue swirled around her soft skin as she bucked her hips forward.

"Patience, sweetheart."

I heard Bella call Jasper's name out in the distance. Fuck, I would need to demonstrate that boy some manners; he had probably just dived right in there, selfish fucker. I let out a growl, which thankfully Charlotte assumed was for her.

My tongue continued to seek out every inch of her thighs. It was a bit fucked, but I had decided to show Jasper what a real man could make a woman sound like, what real pleasure sounded like. Charlotte's soft hands fisted my hair as she desperately pleaded for my touch. Lazily, I made my way to her glistening folds. There was no need to rush; I could eat Charlotte for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Her sweet taste filled my mouth as my tongue slid between her. I let out a heartfelt growl as the beast within me, roared in satisfaction. Her hands tightened around my hair almost painfully as she pulled me in deeper.

My fingers delved into her warmth while I wrote the alphabet on her clit with my tongue. She loved the combination, and it wasn't long before I could feel her familiar moans. I increased my speed and brought her home. She let out an animalistic cry while screaming out my name.

Listen and learn, Jasper.

I thrust my tongue in and out of her dripping core, drinking in her juices as she came down from her high. I looked into her vibrant red orbs. She was an angel, a dazzling angel, and I couldn't help but grin at her like the love-struck fool that I was. She smiled back, and I was filled with love for her. I jumped up to the space beside her before pulling her closer to me. I could feel that her body was spent as she molded into my side and I kissed her gently on the top of the head.

"You're going to have to teach Jasper some fucking manners, Pete." I couldn't help it— I laughed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. He's being a real bastard about our Bella. I swear if he thinks she's just a quick fuck, I'll kick his ass from here to Mexico." Char sighed in agreement.

"I really love her, Peter; she'll be good for Jasper, for our family. I just wish I knew when he would see sense. Love is love. Even Rose and Em can see that Jasper and Bella are crazy about each other. Hell, Bella even told me she's crazy about him, and I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at him."

"I know, I know, sweetheart. I'll sort it out. Jasper is just having a hard time dealing with Alice and Edward. Do you blame him? He's been screwed over nearly as much as Bella has. Why don't you go jump in the shower, then you can make Bella some food? I know she loves your cooking."

"Sure thing, sugar." I gave her a quick spank before she got up and made her way to the shower.

I lay back on the bed and licked my lips; I could still taste Charlotte on them, and it was heaven. I put my hands behind my head, lost in my thoughts. I could hear Jasper and Bella arguing in the distance, but I tried to tune them out. They needed to work their shit out, and the sooner the better but it couldn't be easy to do in a house full of vampires. Everyone could hear everything.

"I don't love Edward. In fact, I still very much hate the arrogant bastard, so don't pull that shit on me, Whitlock." Bella yelled.

"You tell him, Swan." I chuckled.

I heard three simultaneous laughs around the house. See what I mean? Everything.

I picked up a book from the side of the floor to distract me from their discussion; my thoughts drifted off, but it wasn't long before my musings were interrupted by Jasper's voice.

"What about Peter?"

What about me, Jasper? I dropped the book instantly and listened intently. Hell, if this was about me, I wanted to know.

"Fuck you, Jasper. What do you think? That I'm trying to fuck my way through your brothers? Why don't you just say what you really mean?"

Well, he should be careful. I sure wouldn't say no to the little firecracker. I chuckled to myself. If he didn't learn some respect for his woman, it wouldn't be long before she came begging for me anyway.

"What am I supposed to think? You come back here to my home, drunk? You're all over each other, and suddenly he's your best fucking friend? Correct me if I'm wrong Bella, but isn't that what you called me after we fucked?"

I heard Rose and Charlotte gasp in unison. Motherfucker had gone too far.

"It's okay girls. I'll go kick his ass." I teased.

I jumped off the floor and made my way down the stairs out to the garden. My intentions were sincere; I didn't want anyone hurt. As I neared them, Bella stalked toward Jasper, her face severe and angry, before she growled at him.

"Yeah well, I changed my mind, Jasper. You're not my best friend; I didn't know what you were then, but I do now. You're an asshole."

Easy, I reminded myself. They need to start talking and getting some of these feelings out there. I forced myself to stand back and not interrupt before Bella continued.

"Oh, and for the record, we didn't fuck. You wanted to make love."

I heard Emmett's booming laugh shake the foundations of the house. I couldn't blame him; that was some funny shit. I start making my way toward the two, slowly and quietly – I didn't want to disturb anyone into doing anything that they might regret. Jasper was projecting some serious waves of resentment and anger, and he was going to feel like such a jerk when he discovered the lengths that I had gone to in order to turn him back on track with Bella. His mate.

Sure, I might tease him about Bella, but my honest-to-god intentions were honorable. Bella was going to move in with us and become a Whitlock one way or another.

"Well, excuse me for giving a shit about your first time; you clearly didn't. What was it, any vampire will do? Fuck the first dead guy you could find?"

Motherfucker! How dare he use the same line as he used on fucking Alice.

My protective instincts kicked in, and before I knew what I was doing, I threw myself at Jasper. My vision was clouded with an angry, red haze; I couldn't believe that he dared believe, let alone speak, those words to Bella. My fist collided with his face, and I sent him flying across the garden with all my force. I turned to Bella. She seemed to be frozen in shock. Shit. I hadn't meant to scare her. She let out a strangled choke before whispering thanks to me.

"I would have broken my wrist. I was about to do the same. Fucker. He has no idea that I love him Peter."

Her anger dwindled, and she sighed warily, her voice and look resigned.

Tears streamed down Bella's face, and I forced my temper back in. Jasper was going to hurt her; I knew he was going to fuck this up. I hadn't mentioned anything to Bella about what had happened between Jasper and Alice. I had thought Jasper would have had the sense to talk to her about himself. I knew I needed to assess how to help them through this hurdle. Both had skeletons in their closets that needed to come out. Jasper had his past with Edward and Alice, and Bella had Jasper's old diary. At least Bella had enjoyed her bones. I chuckled mirthlessly.

"I know, sweetheart," I pulled her into a hug, "I know; he's just a little overwhelmed right now. He needs time to work out his feelings. For an empath, he's emotionally retarded sometimes." I whispered in her ear.

"Fucking figures. Well, I guess that answers my question." Jasper's voice carried across the distance —my hearing just barely picking up the sound of his grumbling.

You are so far off the mark here, dipshit. If I thought we needed to talk before, I knew we had to now. I wouldn't let him do this to Bella. His possessiveness and delusions were worse than I had thought.

"Bella, I'll talk to Jasper. You've done nothing wrong, sweetheart. We all love you. Jasper loves you. Someone just needs to teach him some fucking manners. Wipe away your tears, Swan and play along with me okay? Look after you." I pulled her in tighter and could feel her mumble her consent and understanding.

"Come on, Swan, you didn't deserve that. You deserve a real man." I called a little louder, and punctuated the suggestion with a spank.

"Think that's you, Johnny Walker?" She called back. That's my girl. Hold your head high.

I shot Jasper a look that the devil would be proud of. He and I would be having some heated words soon enough. I reigned in my anger and turned my attention back to Bella.

"If you want, sweetheart, but I'm a packaged deal. Charlotte will want in on some of that action." Bella giggled, playing along. "Let's get you back inside, Swan. Char started making you dinner. Hell, we could even make it candle- lit, if you like?"

Bella playfully punched my arm with a grin. "You're a cheeky bastard, you know that, JW?"

"Oh yeah, I know that." I picked her up and carried her back to the kitchen. My head darted back over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of Jasper as he sat still on his ass, exasperated. I would leave him be, for now.

**Bella POV**

Thankfully, Peter carried me back to the house. I wasn't quite sure if my legs were capable of carrying me. As I looked over Peter's shoulder, I could see Jasper sprawled across the grass. He lay motionless with an unmistakable look of surprise across his angelic face. I grimaced as three concerned vampires came into view. I had no doubt that they had heard Jasper and me in the garden. Embarrassment flooded through me as I wondered just what Charlotte and Peter must think of my behavior.

They had welcomed me into their home with open arms, and I had managed to degrade myself at every opportunity, running off to have all fresco sex with my ex-boyfriend's brother, twice, getting drunk, although that was Peter's fault, and now I had caused Peter to put the crackdown on Jasper.

Peter placed me back on my feet in the kitchen. I expected Emmett to be the first to comment, but as I waited for his smart-ass remark, he only fumbled with his hands awkwardly. Rose and Charlotte's demeanor were not much different, although both made an effort to smile warmly to me.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Charlotte's voice cut through the tension in the room.

"I think so."

Charlotte nodded sympathetically and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She led me to the breakfast bar, and I was only slightly surprised to see my lunch waiting there for me. As I sank my teeth into the pizza, I realized how hungry I actually was. I thanked Charlotte as the others settled into an uneasy conversation. It didn't escape me that Jasper had not come back in the house. He was still, no doubt, lying in the garden like a scolded puppy. As I finished dinner, Peter and Emmett stood to leave. I was immediately wrapped in a breathtaking hug from Emmett.

"Em. Can't. Breathe." I choked.

"Bells, I have brotherly duties to attend to." He stated proudly.

Before I had time to fight, I heard Peter's and Emmett's laughter trace through the house as they left at vampire speed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose's voice rang with sincerity.

"Yeah, if that's okay. I think I could use a shoulder right about now."

"Well, that's what sisters are for." My heart warmed at Rose's attitude; it felt strangely wonderful that she referred to me as her sister.

"Okay girls, how about I grab some snacks, and we go to Bella's room?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, how about we have a slumber party?" Rose interrupted excitedly.

"It's the middle of the afternoon, Rose." I replied sarcastically.

She rolled eyes at me, "Yeah, and we don't sleep either, so just play along. Okay?"

Rose and I made our way to the guest room, which was actually now my bedroom. Charlotte had told me it was a gift from her and Peter and explained that even though Jasper was more than ready for me to share his room when I came to visit; they thought it was noted that I had somewhere to escape if I needed it. I hadn't expected to use it so quickly.

"I'm just gonna jump in the shower first." I called out.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. After donning a luxurious dressing gown, I made my way out to the room.

"Here, try this one. It's super cute." Rose handed me a pink baby doll nightdress.

Charlotte had brought an unreasonable amount of junk food and had changed into silky shorts and vest. Rose, as always, looked immaculate. No doubt, Emmett would be in for a surprise when he came back.

We had a good old-fashioned girls' night; we listened to cheesy music, which we sang along with of course, pampered ourselves, tried out new hairstyles and make up. As we played with carefree girlishness, Rose and I shared our high school experiences from Forks. Charlotte had cried in laughter at Rose's descriptions of Mike Newton incessant need to pursue me.

In return, Char told us about the time that Peter had tried to make a bungee jump but accidentally snapped the line when he held on a little too tightly. Apparently, the body was never found and he had to swim the whole way back from Brazil as the authorities had canceled his visa.

I couldn't get over how easy it was to talk to them. Rose and Charlotte always knew how to cheer me up. I thought back to similar experiences with had always been tense and difficult. I always felt guilty, however, if I voiced my opinions about the proceedings and was obliged to make Alice happy.

Between Alice and Edward, I had never truly realized how much power I had relinquished. Certain points would still need to be addressed. It would be made abundantly clear to her that I was perfectly capable of dressing myself. I also needed her to know that our relationship should be based on trust and integrity and not shopping. There was also the small matter of my sleeping with her ex-husband.

I let out a deep sigh. I could most assuredly wait for that conversation with Alice. Jasper, however, well, I wouldn't be able to avoid Jasper always. We would need to talk about what happened eventually. I gazed out the window and could see the sky was now dark. I wondered when the boys would be back. I hoped that Emmett and Peter went easy on Jasper. I wasn't sure why Peter had snapped so suddenly. He was a grade A asshole, but he was faithful. It seemed so out of his character to attack Jasper like that.

I remembered when Edward had told me how he, Emmett and Jasper used to fight, which I was sure was a genuine brotherly vampire activity but the force in which Peter had hit Jasper didn't strike me as brotherly.

Charlotte had set to work curling my hair. "So, no more hiding, sweetheart. What do you want to happen between you and Jasper?"

Rose finished painting her nails and looked to me expectantly.

"Honestly, a few weeks ago, I would have said you were crazy to even consider a friendship between Jasper and me. Yesterday, I might have seen a future with him. Right now, I have no idea. Everything is moving so fast."

Rose nodded sympathetically before adding, "It might be fast, but if it feels right, don't question your feelings. I told Emmett I loved him after two days." Her topaz eyes glistened as she recalled the memory. "I thought it was too soon, but I knew how I felt. Poor guy, I turned him into a vampire and declared my undying love; I was worried he thought I was barking mad. Turns out, he felt the same way and was terrified we would kick him out if he said anything. He still didn't know Edward could read minds." She giggled. "Just be honest with each other."

"Bella, you know that Peter and I have known Jasper the longest. He's had a really hard life. I'm not saying you haven't, sweetheart, but everything Jasper has known for a century has been proved wrong. He has no idea who he is anymore. Rose is right; you need to talk to him. Be honest with each other. Jasper needs help in rediscovering himself and only you can help him with that."

"Remember what I told you Bella. The first day you arrived here, I told you that Jasper really needed a friend right now. Be that friend. I know things have moved fast," she winked at me, "but you'll figure it out. I trust you."

Somehow, everyone was convinced that I was Jasper's savior. I wasn't so sure. I had a feeling that his problems went deeper than just the last three years and the fact that he hadn't overcome them by now on his own or with the help of his family gave me little confidence that I could help him at all.

"Where's Alice? I asked.

"Alice?"

"Well, if she has seen anything about all of this, surely she can help? She's going to find out about Jasper and me at some point, and I guess it would be best if it came from me. I can't do this on my own; Jasper clearly has bigger problems than our argument in the garden. Any help we can get, we need to take, right?"

My mind was moving into strategic mode. Jasper would be pleased. If he needed help, then I would find it. I thought it was an easy case as my mind planned the next move, but as I studied the expressions on the girls' faces, I faltered.

"I want to call Alice, or Esme, or Carlisle. See if they have any advice on how to fix Jasper."

"Alice?" Rose repeated.

"Yes, Alice, your sister. Remember?" I was aiming for sarcasm. Instead, I was greeted by two looks of sheer horror and, anger?

"What do you mean, you want to call Alice?" Charlotte asked slowly.

"I mean, I'm going to get my phone, and you're going to let me call some people. She was married to Jasper; she knows him best, and she can see the future so I'm sure she has seen this. You guys really aren't getting this are you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Rose, stay here with Bella. I'll go find Peter." Charlotte said.

"What, why?" I questioned.

"I need his advice."

"On what?" I panicked.

"On whether calling Alice is a wise idea or not." She answered through her teeth.

Before I could understand what was going on, a voice broke the silence in the room.

"I heard everything." There, standing in the doorway, was Peter looking like a hell's angel.

"Sorry Swan, we were on our way back to the house. I wasn't listening in or anything." He smiled apologetically to me. He turned to the rest of the room, "I'm calling a house meeting. Living room. Now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Peter POV**

I briefly heard the dulcet tones as I came into earshot of the house. I had hoped that the girls had been able to cheer Bella up but judging by the sounds that I could hear, the tension was still high. Lord knows the world was crashing in around Bella. She could have started her own talk show with the way that she attracted drama. The Bella Swan show. I could just imagine it; the thought made me chuckle to myself.

"I want to call Alice." Bella's words confirmed my thoughts about the tension.

Alice? The name hit me like a freight train, and I almost collided with a tree. Emmett let out a booming laugh from behind me. Clearly, he hadn't heard Bella's kind declaration.

"Emmett, shut it; I heard something."

"I'll go find Peter." Charlotte responded to Bella from still inside the house.

Emmett and I exchanged a 'get back to the house as fast as fuck' glance. I picked up speed as I jumped the fence and made my way into the back garden. What in the hell were they talking about that had ended up in Bella wanting to visit Alice? Had Alice been in touch? I had warned her to stay away.

"Emmett, meet me in the living room immediately. Oh, and light the fire will ya? It's a chilly night; don't want Swan freezing her ass off."

"Okay man, sure." I had respect for Emmett. He knew when to stop playing the fool and follow an order.

I parted ways with Emmett and jumped up through my bedroom window. I could hear the girls in Bella's room. I slammed the door open wide; I addressed Rose and Charlotte with urgency, undercutting the palpable uncertainty and confusion in the room.

"I heard everything." I turned to Bella. "Sorry, Swan, we were on our way back to the house. I wasn't listening in or anything." Yeah, right. I had made sure to gather as much of their conversation as was inhumanly possible. "I'm calling a house meeting. Living room. Now." My voice was commanding.

The girls jumped to their feet and followed me through the house and down to the living room without a word. I took my phone out of my pocket and swiftly text Jasper. Jasper and I were men of war. As much as I enjoyed teasing him for being a pansy ass, we both knew when the time for joking was to be laid aside as soon as the order was released.

Abort your hunt. Family meeting. Now.

I snapped the phone secure and ran an agitated hand through my hair. I truly didn't need to have this conversation. Bella still needed more time to cope with everything that we had thrown at her this month, but apparently, fate was fucking with us as usual.

As we all reached the living room to meet Emmett, who had just finished building the fire, Jasper came barreling in through the back doors.

"What happened?" I was glad to see Jasper's head finally out his ass, and was thinking clearly.

"Whoa, Bells, you look smoking!" Emmett, apparently, still had not pulled his head out of his ass to think straight.

A resounding crack echoed though the room as Rose's fist collided with the back of Emmett's head. She wore a satisfied smirk on her face as she then agreed with him. "I know, pink really is your color Bells."

I was suddenly hit but a strong surge of love and longing from Jasper. Jeez, I should have put the girls in dressing gowns before marching them down here.

"Oh, for Christ's sake." I seethed. "Emmett." He jumped as though I had struck him. "Will you please stop ogling your sister and sit on the couch with Rose."

Man that sounded wrong.

"Char, sweetie, stop pacing. I've just resurfaced the floor for the third time, and I won't do it again. Come here darlin', those shorts are just too adorable to keep away from me."

I took a seat on the couch and curled my arm around an anxious Charlotte. I motioned for Bella to join me on the other side.

"I'm assuming you'll be overseeing the emotional climate, Major?" I asked Jasper, who was still standing across the room eying Bella like a prime steak.

He nodded with as little movement as possible. Great. He was still in a shitty mood. This was going to be a barrel of laughs.

"Okay. Welcome to The Whitlock's House Meeting. As this is your first time, here are the rules, babe. One let everyone have his or her say. Two don't interrupt. You'll have your turn, and three, no violence in the house. Out the house is fine. So if you wanna kick my ass, lead the way outside, little lady. Got that?" Bella nodded. "Good. What I'm about to say is best said quickly. I'll give you the basics tonight, but as you'll see there is a lot of information to take in. We'll take it in turns to analyze the details while we do our nails later, okay?"

I turned my attention to Bella. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I should have spoken to you sooner about this, but you've been busy screwing my brother and I didn't want to burden your bliss with this just yet."

The soft blush spread across her cheeks, and I chuckled at her physical reaction.

"Bella, you asked if you could phone Alice. Correct?"

"Yes."

"The answer to your question is, I prefer you didn't," Bella looked confused, but like she could keep us with the pace, "Alice has made some personal choices which altered both the past and the future. Dramatically. Jasper? Maybe you want to take the floor with this one?"

Jasper glanced towards to the fire, seeking distraction. He gave a curt nod, and I allowed him to take the stage.

"Bella, do you know how I met Alice?"

"Yeah, she told me she waited for you in a diner. She had visions of her soul mate and she went to find you."

"I'm not her soul mate, Bella. There was no 'greater vision'. It was all a lie." Jasper's wrath poured from every word he spoke.

I briefly felt Bella shudder at my part in response to his temper but also, she amazed me by almost regaining control of her calm. I knew it wasn't Jasper's doing. I certainly would have felt it myself. He was being a selfish bastard and drawing strength from the hostile rage that filled Em, Rose, Char, and me.

"Alice had a vision of me in a diner, which much was true but the actual vision was of me draining a middle-aged man. She was meant to stop me before I killed him and take me to the Cullen's. As we traveled to them, she confessed her love for me. She told me she saw our future. It was bright, full of love. We were meant to be together, forever. I trusted her, but I did not love her then. I thought that it would come with time."

Jasper turned and punched the mantle place above the fireplace. Half of the wall shattered around his fist, and everyone flinched.

"Hey, rule fucking three, no fucking violence!" I scolded Jasper.

"Dammit, Peter. Alice lied about everything! I was weak, tormented, and injured. I had just left a vampire army, and I was fucked up in ways you couldn't imagine, Bella. Alice manipulated the entire situation, told me she could fix me. I believed her. I fucking believed her."

I heard a small gasp of horror as Bella absorbed the information. I could almost see her heart stop for Jasper as her hand tightened around my own, seeking strength.

"I found out the night of your eighteenth birthday. I found out, Peter, I can't do this man; I'm not ready. You just fucking tell her."

He slumped into the couch and covered his face with his hands. I was truly going to rip Alice to pieces if I found her in my domain again. She destroyed what little of Jasper's soul that remained when he finally left Maria.

"Bella, what Jasper is trying to say is that Alice has lied about her visions frequently. A great deal of them affects you, sweetheart. The man in the cafe was your great grandfather. Had Jasper killed him, there's a high chance you wouldn't be here, but as I've told you before, fate has bigger plans for you." Bella swallowed, and I knew she was struggling to get everything in. "The next major vision she lied about was the first time she saw you. You know that she saw you and Edward together before you met?"

Bella nodded weakly. The color had drained from her face, and I knew that she was catching on quickly to the gist of the story. Thankfully, Jasper sent her a rush of love and serenity, which washed over me in passing and calmed me down. I hated when he did that, but it helped.

"Alice had a vision of you and Jasper. Together. Mated."

Bella bolted upright and launched herself to the kitchen sink. It was not a pretty sight and to be honest, in all my years as a vampire, the feeling of nausea that I felt creep over me was a first. Charlotte thankfully attended to Bella before they arrived back a few moments later with a glass of water and a bucket.

"Sorry Jasper, no offense." Bella looked at him sheepishly.

Every burst into laughter; only our Bells could take grand news and still remember her sense of humor. It was the best icebreaker and the area visibly calmed.

"None taken darlin'. I'm sorry. I should have told you myself. I know we have many issues right now, but I want to work through them with you. If you want to, that is?" Jasper held his hand out to Bella, which she gracefully took.

He pulled her into his lap, and though I couldn't see them from where I said, I could almost see Charlotte's and Rose's faces all swooning and shit.

"Okay, save that soppy shit for the bedroom, bro." I interrupted. "Vision number three: Jasper was supposed to bite you on your birthday."

I watched in amusement as Jasper's entire body returned to rock. I knew he was thinking that I had shitty timing. Personally, I thought it was true. Emmett's booming laugh sounded in recognition, and another explosion sounded through the room. Rose and her mighty backhands.

"Don't you see Jasper? You didn't kill me. I told you already, there's no way that we can move forward if you keep holding shit against yourself. You didn't kill me. Get the fuck over it. Peter?"

Bella's eyes darted toward me expectantly, and my heart swelled with pride at the little firecracker. Ah hell, who am I kidding? She gets me all emotional.

"Oh yeah, right. Well, Jasper here, was supposed to bite you, and when he didn't, Alice's mental filter slipped and Edward read some interesting things in her mind. Jasper, I know you're stressed, but we have to do this. Rose do you want to take over from here? I wasn't there, and it'd probably would be better coming from someone who was."

I also didn't know how Swan was going to take the fact Jasper was supposed to turn her.

"Of course, Pete. Bella, after Edward broke up with you in the forest, sorry, he came back to the house and confronted Alice. The short end of the deal was she had assumed Jasper would drain you, and you wouldn't be a threat anymore to their greater visions. It's the same reason she set you up with Edward, she fed him a whole load of visions about you falling in love, and she thought if you were with Edward, she could keep Jasper where she needed him. She even went as far as to admit the whole point of setting you up with Edward was so that he might kill you, as you were his singer."

Bella had taken on somewhat of a paler complexion.

"You must have noticed how the two of them always kept you and Jasper apart. I'm sorry we couldn't intervene any sooner; we had no idea, but Em and I did talk about their weird behavior at length. It just seems so obvious now. Just because you were his singer, does not mean you were his mate. It's complicated, I don't really know all the ins and outs yet, but we're trying to find information."

The shame and guilt Rose carried was devastating. She certainly had come to understand and love Bella as a part of the family and the fact that the family members she had defended had hurt the person that she saw as a threat had taken its toll on the girl.

"It's okay, Rose. It's sweet that you even worried about me then. I know we weren't close at the time, but it's water under the bridge. I just can't believe it. Alice, little pixie Alice, who would have thought she'd be such a bitch?"

That's my confidant Swan, not a trace of a quiver in Bella's voice.

"What you have to understand Bella, is that Edward did fall in love with you, as you did him; whether it was meant to happen or not. Nobody is taking away the validity of your relationship at the time. The same goes for Jasper and Alice; they had grown to enjoy each other's company. Alice, however, completely abused our trust, her gift, and your safety. None of that is forgivable by itself, but combine all three..." my comment faded into the quiet room before I refocused on Bella. "We all agreed that until you knew the whole story, Alice was forbidden from seeing you and we told her as such.

I interrupted, "I don't know if she's up to her old tricks again or if the guilt finally got to her, but I'm assuming you also forgave her that night. She would have taken those visions as forgiveness for all her sins, cunning bitch that she is and will be praying that you will call and put her future back on track."

"Oh, thank god that's all it was." Bella joked sarcastically, "And here I am, thinking you were going to tell me something straightforward like Alice and Edward were cheating on us or something ridiculous like that."

The tension in the room ground to a halt as five vampires turned to stoic statues suddenly.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

Well, Miss Swan always has a beautiful way with words. Here goes nothing.

"Alice and Edward might have had sex in the 80's." Emmett blurted out

Silence.

"Come again, Em?" The room shifted uncomfortably at Bella's curt tone.

"Alice and Edward…mighthavehadsexinthe80's," he mumbled almost incoherently again.

"One more time, Em." Bella's intensity had risen dramatically. I knew it was time to intervene.

"Emmett, sit down and shut up," I commanded. "Bella, sweetheart, Alice had a one night stand with Edward in 1986."

I didn't even have it in me to crack a joke; I just couldn't be an asshole right now. This shit was too heavy, too complicated to call on. Bella's chocolate eyes met mine now, searching for any evidence of it being a lie. I shook my head slowly, a quiet answer and not the one that she wanted. I knew tonight was going to be one hell of a night for Bells, but I hadn't expected it to accelerate this far. It was supposed to be one crisis at a time.

I glanced over to Jasper to see how he was holding up, and he met my gaze with a small grimace. He was doing the best that could be expected I guess; no doubt he had wanted this part of the story to find out at a different time and place. I watched as he pulled Bella closer to his body, his arms winding around her, trying to protect her. I didn't think he had even realized that he was doing it.

My eyes drifted away and forth between the two of them, hoping that once luck was back on track Bella, and Jasper would recover from this ugly fact of history. At that moment, I wasn't sure. Bella was shifting about uncomfortably but didn't carry out of Jasper's grip. Charlotte squeezed my hand, filling me with confidence.

"Alice…and—and Edward?" Bella choked out. I could only nod in affirmation. "That's..." she paused to collect herself, "That's fucked up. That's incest right?"

Nobody dared answer; we had all mulled over this argument repeatedly over the years. Obviously, Jasper, Rose, and Em thought it was inexcusable and most indubitably something morally wrong. Blood related or not, Alice and Edward had lived together as brother and sister for the better part of a century and for the two of them to jump into the sack together, even if only once, made my stone skin crawl.

Alice and Edward of course didn't see the problem; it was as if living together was merely an advantage for them. The two of them claimed to everyone that it was a quondam thing, an accident that would never happen again. I knew I'd have to explain to Bella what Alice's true motivations were, but it would have to be when Jasper wasn't around. Even he didn't know some things yet.

Esme and Carlisle had somehow been left out of the loop on everything entirely; it hadn't been their fault. Charlotte and I only found out about the whole ordeal when Jasper came to stay with us for a year afterwards. It took a whole six months for us to coax it out of him. To say that Charlotte and I were disgusted by Alice's betrayal of our best friend and brother was an understatement. Jasper and I argued for the next six months after that before he decided to go back to Alice.

The whole ordeal of him choosing to go back to her had significantly strained our relationship. Jasper was a better man than I was, of that I was convinced. From Jasper's perspective, divorce was never an option; he thought that it would be an insult to leave his wife. Regardless, I would have ripped her to pieces had I been him.

My eyes met Jasper's golden ones yet again, and he nodded in acknowledgement; he just didn't have it in him to go over the finer details again. I decided to continue.

"The last time it had been brought up, Bella, was in 1997. Rose attacked Alice in Africa when we were on holiday and gouged out her eyes." Rose looked smug, reminiscing about the ordeal while I recalled it aloud for Bella's sake. "It took three weeks for Alice to mend and finally regain her sight. Suffice it to say; they haven't really seen themselves as sisters since then. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we're sorry we didn't tell you, but it all happened before you were born."

Rose took the story over from there, and I was relieved. Although I knew the whole story as well as I knew the back of my own hand, I couldn't help but grimace at having to refresh the dirty laundry of others. If not for Jasper, the Cullen's meant nothing to me, with the exception of Rose and Em of who was once again McCarthy now. We would become close friends bonding over Jasper's drama in the last twenty years, and I respected their desire to live alone.

"Emmett and I distanced ourselves from the rest of the family. You must have noticed that yourself, Bella. We stayed with the Cullen's because were a family, and well, eternity is a long time to avoid each other, but we live alone now. We talked with Eddie and Alice; we tried to work through the issues. We never forgave them, of course, but we fell into an uneasy agreement with one another to just try to get along if we ran into each other again. I hated Edward for being a manipulative asshole and couldn't forgive Alice for betraying my brother, Jasper." Rose shot a teary smile to Jasper.

"We have our own clique now, avoiding the gruesome twosome. Esme and Carlisle do their own thing most of the time, but when you came along, I didn't want you to get messed up in Eddie and Alice's games, and I tried to scare you off. I'm sorry to say that it was mostly for Carlisle and Esme's sake—I didn't want to bring up the past; it would destroy them if they knew. I hope you can understand"

"Of course Rose, this all happened before I was born. You guys are old. No offense, but I always knew there would be years of history that I didn't know about. I just had no idea that it was...well, this."

Jasper cleared his throat, not out of necessity, but it was a polite way of letting the room know he was finally ready to talk. When he spoke, it was only to Bella, though we could all hear him.

"I spent the next twenty years clinging onto a non-existent marriage from the sidelines, Bella. I want you to know that I was going to tell you everything, eventually. It seems one thing or another always creeps up on us." Bella nodded in agreement. "I just want you to know that I was never with Alice intimately again after that. She wanted to, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't forgive her. I'll answer any questions you have and tell you more, but I'd like to do it with just us two. Is that okay darlin'?"

Bella nodded into Jasper's shoulder, and they immersed themselves in a tight embrace. Charlotte pulled me into a similar embrace, and I knew that if I were to look over, Em would be comforting Rose. Vampires weren't always so skilled at group bonding; we only truly sought comfort in our mates. I was surprised how well Bella had taken everything tonight; it had been a torturous two hours.

Bella raised her hand, and Emmett laughed. "Bella, it's a house meeting, not a classroom."

"Sorry, you were all having a moment, and I wasn't sure how to interrupt, but, I...err...I need a human moment." A faint blush crept across her cheeks.

"Oh god, of course. Sorry, Swan. Better go now, before you piss yourself," I winked.

She jumped up off Jasper's lap and smacked me round the head on the way past, muttering something about being a cheeky git.

"I think that's the meeting's dismissal. What does everyone think about calling Bella in sick for the rest of the week and sending her back to classes on Monday?" I asked the others.

"I think that would be best, sweetie," Char cooed. "She'll only miss Thursday and Friday, and we will have the weekend to give her some time to adjust."

"Sounds good to me; I get more time with Bella-boo before we head back home," Emmett added.

"Same here. Plus with the better weather, we can get her out and about for a few days." Rosalie turned to Charlotte with a grin. "You up for leaving the boys at home, Char?" Rose teased.

"Oh yes! Lord knows I've loved having some girl time."

"Well then, that's that." I concluded.

"That's what?" Bella asked.

Damn, she could be sneaky when she wanted to be. I didn't even hear her get her way back down the stairs.

"You're staying here until Sunday night and then we can drop you back home when we drop Rose and Em off at the airport. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, to be honest, the thought of going to class in the morning was a bitch. I'm not making a habit out of it, though; you can't steal me whenever you want, Johnny Walker but I'll let you off this time." She grinned at me.

"I think you like it when I kidnap you, Swan."

"Consider it Stockholm syndrome," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

As long as sarcasm laced her voice, my Swan would be all right.


End file.
